The Kong Adventures
by RyderPupAnimator
Summary: My own Fanfic series that will become a Comic in the future. This series has a decent viarety of characters likewise a unique story line. Please note that not much adventure goes on. but it's mostly family and mystery. Anyways it normally shows the Kong gang hanging out with each other, and getting into mischief when they least expect. Likewise crazy new stuff happens to DK himself
1. Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

The Kong Adventures! Chapter 1: (Love at First Sight)

Starring: Donkey Kong (Don) Funky Kong, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, Dixie Kong, Tammy Kong.

It's a beautiful day in DK Island. It's a Friday of April 6th 2018. It's been 5 months since the harsh winter, which is also the adventure of "Tropical Freeze 2." The Kongs long for the day that they get to hang outside and play without the harsh snow everywhere. Funky opened his surfing class for 6 months before the big blizzard hit DK isle. Funky's classes are very popular. Don has finally been convinced to join his brother's class, after being asked almost every day that is. Right now his classes are taking a week break so Funky can do his private classes with Don and another student who is running currently late. Diddy, Dixie, and Cranky wanted to tag along with them at "Spring Gate Beach", but not to surf, but to just relax, finally get some sun tan, and just swim in the ocean which they heard is finally cool enough to swim. In a short 10 min walk they made it there. The beach is quite and some seagulls can be seen looking for worms in the sand.

The beach of course is big, you can see a little shack near the beach with a sign that says "Funky's Surfing school." Don, and Funky went in there to get their surf boards and got ready for class. They went straight into the ocean to get a head start with their class. As they head to the ocean Funky wanted to quiz Don after a week of practice meanwhile the others went to pick a nice shady spot for them to relax in while they carry their things around the beach.

"Ok Boys how about this spot?" Dixie asked

Dixie found a spot with 2 big palm trees with enough shade space to place their things under. There is also a volleyball net right next to their spot. Diddy is struggling a lot with the items Don, and Funky gave him to carry when they entered the beach. Cranky… well only thing he bought is his chair. Diddy is sweating a lot, and is trying to catch his breath with all the pulling.

"(Pant)… (Pant)… You know… (Pant)… You could have helped me!" He says losing breath

Diddy fell on the sand trying to relax from all the muscle work. He quickly opened the cooler to get a bottle of water. He finds one opens it and quickly chugged the whole thing. Cranky Looks behind him and sees a small trail of items that was supposed to be inside the beach bags they packed. Cranky got upset and looked at Diddy with a glare. He quickly hits Diddy on the head with the cane.

"OWW!" Diddy says while in pain. He rubs his head and looks at Cranky in confusion, and anger.

"Don't just sit there, go get the other things!" Cranky ordered. Dixie looks behind her and is listening to their conversation. She quickly grew annoyed.

"Go get the other things!" I don't see you carrying anything old man!" Diddy yells.

"What are you blind? Of course I am! Look." Cranky says while holding the chair he is carrying.

"Oh yeah, that is a big help... (Diddy says sarcastically) Look at all the things I had to carry! All you bought is a worn out chair!" He explains in a grumpy expression.

"First of all young man, you are one the most acrobatic people I've seen in a long time. In fact this whole family is athletic! 2nd you must respect your elders. Now, do as I say and get our stuff. Cranky says with a surprisingly rational tone. He then hits him on the head with the cane again!

"Oww! You know it's hard to respect elders when they hit you on the head with canes!" Diddy points out. He tries to take the cane away. But Cranky moves it away just at the right moment.

"We are abusive because you little wiper snappers bark at us in a rude tone for no good reason. Now go get the rest of our things and I won't be so harmful to that hard, bumpy head of yours." Cranky explains in a serious tone. Diddy groans, then walks over and picks the things up in a grumpy way.

"You know, I don't see why I have to carry all of these things in the first place." Diddy said. Diddy got the other things and is carrying them back at the spot

"Oh and when you're done, you can set all these umbrellas and coolers for us as well." Cranky ordered. Diddy sudden drops the items he just picked up and looks at cranky hoping that he's not serious about what he just said.

"WHOA! No way! I'll set up unless you 2 can pitch in." Diddy barked. He now folds his arms and is pouting stating his demand.

"Oh come now, you don't want to have to force your girlfriend, and an old guy like me to do all this labor do you?" Cranky said. Diddy looks at Cranky in confusion.

"Uhh… Duh! Look, this is a lot of stuff we carried. And it's only the 4 of us… Look at all this food in here! Those two might as well bring the fridge in here!" Diddy explained while looking inside the beach bags he carried.

"Well one of Funky's students is coming soon, and is probably going to hang out with us after their class. And you know how big eaters my two boys are. It'd be nice if you can set these things up before she gets here." Diddy grows annoyed and continues to bark at Cranky.

"I don't care! All I know is, unless you 2 help me out I'm leaving these things on the way they are!" Diddy demanded.

Dixie sits under the trees listening to their pointless argument, thinking how stupid, and lazy they are. Dixie is now getting more annoyed but chooses not to say anything. Cranky strokes his beard, and has come up with an idea to shut Diddy up. He makes a conceited expression and askes Diddy this.

"Hmm… Alright you big baby. Let's make a bet…" Diddy opens his eyes, and turns his head to look behind him to listen. His arms are still folded.

"I'm listening…" He responded. Cranky reaches for the volley ball next to the other things on the floor.

"You and me are going to play a quick volleyball game. If I win… you get your lazy tail up, and set these things up for us. And if you win you don't do a thing. Me and Dixie set will things up for us." Diddy turns around and looks at Cranky looking all smug.

"Ok it's one thing for joining us on a recently long journey back over to our home… But a volleyball game? (Looks away from Cranky) Sorry old man but I'll have to…" Cranky interrupts Diddy by spiking the volleyball on Diddy's head. Diddy got hit so hard he fell on the floor! As he got up he is now convinced.

"Ok… ITS ON LIKE OUR FAMILY NAME!" Diddy yells.

The two rush over to the volleyball net and gets ready to start! Dixie however, is still annoyed and knows that Cranky is going to win against Diddy. She decides to be nice, and set things up for everyone by herself. While those 2 play. Meanwhile Cranky is tossing the ball up slightly, and catching it with one hand. Cranky is ready to serve.

"Alright kid, ready to lose? First one to 12 wins." Cranky said while smiling. Diddy is on the other side of the net. He's pumped, and is getting ready for the serve.

"Give it your best shot old man! And trust me this won't take long!" Diddy says getting in position.

"You got that right, heh." Cranky says to himself.

Cranky serves the ball. A nice toss has been sent over the net. Diddy hits it back over, Cranky turns around puts the cane down and does a backflip and kicks the ball high over the net! Diddy rebounds it just barely across his side. Cranky Pounds the ball over, which forces Diddy to run on the other side again and dive for it! Again another close call for Diddy. Cranky then rushes over jumps and spikes the ball! The ball heads straight in the middle of Diddy's side Diddy rushes to rebound it again! He dives for the ball once more, but his hands miss, and he ends up getting hit on the head again! The ball still lands on Diddy's side giving Cranky a point. Diddy gets up feeling a little dizzy.

"Aww what's wrong was I too fast for ya? Come on the game hasn't even started yet!" Cranky says in a Mocking tone. Diddy is now angry and picks the ball up.

"Yeah-yeah it's just one point. Don't get cocky!" Diddy says.

Diddy serves the ball towards cranky and they continue to play. Dixie in the background has 2 umbrella's setup and is judging which direction they should tilt over. Meanwhile in the ocean, Don and Funky are warming up for their class. They are both sitting on their surf boards stretching. Don finished early and is now taking a look at the small waves in the distance studying their movement, and trying to figure out what they are doing today, with his arms folded, A water drop appeared on the back of his head while looking at how big the waves are today. They seem bigger than usual to him. He then talks to Funky.

"Ok little bro… explain to me how this works again?" Don smiles at him in a nervous way. Funky looks at him in confusion, knowing that he told Don this several times before

"Bro it's easy! All you gotta do is find an opened wave. Swim towards the side quickly, and as soon as you're about to ride it stand on your board, make sure you got your balance, and let the waves do the riding for ya!" Funky sees a perfect wave coming.

"Observe…" He says as he sets off to one of the waves nearby.

Funky quickly swims towards the wave. He then quickly swims on the side of the wave. He stands on the board quickly gaining balance like it's nothing. And is now riding the wave. The wave is carrying Funky pretty fast. And Don is watching him in amusement. The wave is slowly closing behind Funky. Funky looks behind him and decides to turn away from the wave Funky is now off the wave and is surfing back to Don, slowing down gradually. Don is still confused on what Funky is getting at, but pretends he understands.

"Alright big bro I've shown you more than enough times in our previous classes, we've done the techniques. I've even helped you get on the board a dozen times. And trust me you have good enough balance to ride waves. And heh, you even rode some baby waves near the shore and you were fine! (Quickly claps once) Come you got this bro!"

Don looks at another wave farther away from where Funky did his wave. Don looks at the wave in an uneasy way. A water drop appeared on the back of Don's head again. Funky makes Don head out farther away.

"Wait a minute! Why do I have to go all the way out there!? And that wave looks a lot bigger than the one you rode earlier!" Funky looks at Don, and folds his arms knowing that he isn't really afraid to go out there.

"Bro I'm telling you, you got this. Don't be so scared of some baby wave out there! Come on, I bet me, and you are even taller than that wave out there!" Funky pointed out

"That's only because it's so far away! Of course it looks small now." Don responded dull tone.

"Don…" Funky says growing annoyed.

"(Groans) Man… I… I don't know." Don starts sweating a bit. Funky is starting to understand that he truly is scared to go out there.

"Bro, I've seen you do some dare devil things while growing up with you! Heck I've joined you in half the crazy things you do! And most of those things are really insane. You took it perfectly fine when you did them. It's in our blood to do things like this! You live for danger, and adventure! Now get out there you turkey, and make your little brother proud!" Funky explained.

"(Sigh) fine… but only because you called me a turkey… this stud is no turkey!" Don pointed out. Don calms down and slowly swims towards the wave. Funky is sitting back on his board, keeping an eye on Don. Funky yells at him.

"YO BRO! THAT WAVE AIN'T GETTING ANY YOUNGER! HURRY UP!" Don looks back and swims faster towards the wave.

"DON'T PRESSURE ME, I'M GOING!" He yells.

Funky smiles at his bro finally riding his first big wave. Meanwhile Funky's student finally arrives! She enters the beach in a hurry with her beach bag. She scopes to see if she sees Funky at the ocean. She rushes over, but forgets something! She went into the shack behind her and grabs a surf board. She then rushes to the ocean, and remembers that she is still holding her beach bag. A water drop appeared on the back of her head, and looks around to see where she can put it. She finds Dixie almost done setting things. The spot looks nice with 3 coolers on the sand all 4 bags grouped up on the trees, 2 umbrellas side to side one another, and 4 chairs. 2 under the umbrellas, and 2 under the trees. She rushes over to Dixie. Diddy, and cranky can be heard in the background. They both jump in front of the net to reach the ball cranky uses his cane to reach for the ball that causes Diddy to miss his block entirely.

"HA! Point for me! That's 5-0!" Cranky says taunting Diddy again. Diddy looks at cranky in anger.

"NO WAY! You used your cane! That's a foul!" The 2 argue again in the background. Dixie looks at them while face palming herself and gives a sigh. The lady rushes up to Dixie and asks…

"Uhmm excuse me MS, but can you please watch my bag for me? I mean I know I don't normally trust strangers with my bag, but I don't have a choice in this quiet place…" The lady asked in a hurry.

"Uhhm… sure!" Dixie says with wonder. Dixie looks at how beautiful she looks, and is wondering who she is.

"Uhh… who are you?" Dixie questioned while taking her bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Tammy Kong! I just moved here a month ago from my… (Rolls her eyes around to not mention too much detail) interesting… parent's home. I'm from coconut isles. And you?" She says introducing herself.

"Wow! Coconut isles!? That's such an expensive island to live in! A-Anyways I'm Dixie Kong! I'm from… Well here!" Dixie says greeting herself. The both shake hands and they both smile.

"Yes it is! Call me first class!" Tammy says while smiling.

"Nice to meet you! And uhh… by the way… people, and creatures from the coconut isles don't get along with everyone here. So telling people around here about that won't get you much respect… So anyways, what brings you over here?" Dixie says.

"Well before I moved here I always visit this one beach to attend Funky's swimming class and… OH MY GOD!" Tammy is in shock again!

"Oh, so you're one of his student?" Dixie asked.

"Yes, and I'm very late! Sorry, but I got to go! WE CAN TALK LATER!" Tammy says in a hurry. Tammy runs off to the ocean to meet Don, and Funky.

"OK! I'LL KEEP YOUR BAG SAFE!" Dixie begins to think while looking at Tammy run off.

"Wow, good looking, and very nice, and rich? I see a girlfriend for Funky!" Dixie giggles a bit while she sits on one of the chairs and drinks a bottle. In the background Diddy finally get a point off of cranky for once.

"HA! That's one point!" Diddy says getting all smugged. He is however panting heavily, Cranky is on the other side perfectly fine and looks at Diddy, in a non-impressed way, and says sarcastically.

"Wow… 1 point! You're so good at this game! Please teach me those sweet moves oh wise one!" Cranky says sarcastically. Diddy growls at Cranky. Meanwhile Tammy is swimming towards Funky to greet him.

"(Pant, Pant) Hey... Funky... sorry I'm late!" She says catching her breath and making a sad face. Funky looks behind him.

"Huh? Oh hey Tammy!" Funky says with a smile, and gives her a low five.

"Don't worry about it, at least you came!" Funky Responded. Tammy looks around to find someone.

"So… where is that other student of yours you said I would meet today?" Tammy questioned.

"Oh, he's riding his first wave now! (Sniff) I'm so proud of him!" Funky said trying not to cry. A tear appeared on Funky's eye. Funky wipes it off.

"Oh, wait a minute. Is he that older brother of yours, whom you kept talking about right?" Tammy questioned.

"Yes ma'am! "The King of the jungle" riding his first wave!" Funky answered. Tammy starts to giggle at what Funky just said.

"Oh my! I can't wait to meet him now!" Tammy says in excitement.

Don is approaching the wave in an uneasy manner. He makes it on the side of the wave, and slowly stands up on his surfboard. The wave is gently taking him back to shore. Don can barely balance himself on his board, and almost falls off! He clings on the board, and closes his eyes in fear. He then remembers what Funky said. "Don, I've seen, and done some dare devil things with you while growing up with you." Then he remember getting shot out of cannon barrels to faraway places, riding a cart through endless mines with broken rail road tracks, riding his jetpack across fiery lava pools, and even riding go kart, and motorcycles in "Mario Kart" races all being part of his past adventures! Don suddenly becomes confident, and quickly makes a bold expression He slowly starts standing up on his surfboard without noticing himself doing it! He's fully standing up, and has perfect balance. Before he knew it he is flawlessly riding the wave! Funky, and Tammy sees Don riding the wave and is cheering for him!

"YEAH BRO, THERE YOU GO! I TOLD YOU CAN DO IT! YEAH!" Funky says cheering on his bro. Tammy looks at Don and is inspired, and is rather intrigued by his performance.

"Wow! He's a natural! Tammy says.

"I know right? I'm surprised to!" Funky says agreeing with her. Funky, and Tammy continues to cheer on Don. Don starts talking to himself, while he is looking around himself wondering what is happening.

"Whoa, I'm doing it! Hee hee… I'm really doing it! Man this is really cool riding a wave! Hee hee! This is awesome!" Don Says. Funky, and Tammy keep cheering on Don, when suddenly Funky looks ahead of the direction Don is surfing in, and notices that He's heading straight for a pillar of rocks Funky starts to warn Don to get off the wave!

"Uh oh…"Funky says with a water drop on the back of his head. Tammy suddenly stops cheering, and looks at Funky in confusion.

"What's wrong? Tammy asked.

"Uhmm... Don is heading towards those pillar of rocks!" Funky explained pointing at the rocks.

Tammy looks ahead of Don's path and gasps! Both Funky, and Tammy start to yell at Don to get off the wave. But Don can't hear what they are saying in the background. He looks over at them, and assumes that they are cheering for him. Don smiles, and thanks them by yelling, and waving back. But then he gets a closer look at Tammy. Don looks at Tammy in shock by her looks, and can't stop looking at her. He is too amazed at her beauty, and quickly loss balance. Luckily he didn't hit the rock pillar but was very close to hitting them. But from where Funky, and Tammy's angle, it looks like Don did hit the rocks. They both swam to Don as fast as they can! They reached the spot where he crashed in record time. They looked around to see if they can find him but there is no sign of Don. Suddenly his surfboard popped up! They both looked at his board in shock and look at each other knowing that Don is still underwater.

"Oh no, BRO!" Yells in a panic expression. Funky grew pale, and quickly dives to save Don. He found him not too deep in the water. Don is still lost in his thoughts with his eyes slowly closing.

"Wow… what a women…" Don says to himself as he knocks out. Funky grabbed Don and swam back up before it was too late for Don. Funky puts Don on his surfboard and slowly swam back to shore. Tammy helps him out as well.

"Ok so I think we'll be cutting our class short today… Sorry heh." Funky says in an uneasy expression.

"Oh no, don't be sorry, I understand! I would totally do the same. The two carried Don back to the spot Dixie is in. Don starts coughing out water and is waking up. Dixie notices them in shock.

"Oh my god! What happened!?" She asked.

"We had a bit of an accident." Funky explained.

"Hey, he's waking up!" Tammy says looking at Don. Funky puts Don down on a chair right under the palm trees and is coughing up water.

"Bro... You ok?" Funky questioned. Don's vision is blurry but is slowly getting clear. Shortly he starts coughing up water again. Funky opens up a water bottle gives him it.

"(Cough) Yeah… Yeah I think so… (Cough) (Cough)" Don stuttered. Then he starts drinking the bottle.

"Oh thank god. You had us worried!" Dixie said with relief.

"Alright cool." Funk says while smiling, and gives him a thumbs up.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Tammy said, and hugs Don. Don looks at Tammy, and is in shock again. His eyes start to sparkle like there is glitter on them. Don talks to himself in his mind again.

"Whoa, so it's not my imagination… she is real! My god, she's even more beautiful up close!" Don is lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey, Funky your brother seems cuter in person… are you sure he's not the "King of cuteness?" Tammy asked. Meanwhile Don continues to talk to himself.

"King of cuteness? Me!? I like the sound of that! Oh man, I can't believe she likes me too! Wait a minute… Funky knows her?" He says in shock while looking at Funky in confusion, and drops his bottle. Don starts to blush.

"Ahh, so you like my big bro huh?" Funky says with a smile.

"Aww that is so cute! You know what? These two would make a really nice couple!" Dixie says with adoration.

"Yeah, I could totally see that. Hee Hee… wait a minute… why am I not saying anything?" Don Smiles softly, and looks at Tammy adoringly. Funky looks at Don and Tammy. And decides to help break the ice. Funky smiles, and makes a smug expression.

"Well then, how about you introduce yourself to Don?" Funky suggested. Don makes a blank face, and is blushing a lot now.

"Whoa hold on a second. What?" Don says to himself in shock. Tammy starts to blush a lot but agrees

"Oh… alright… uhm hi big guy… my name is Tammy! Nice to meet you!" Tammy says while blushing. She then puts her hand out waiting for a hand shake. But Don can't move a muscle. He's still blushing, and is sweating a little bit.

"Uhmm sir?" she asked.

"Hey bro…" Funky said while snapping at Don's face… Don does nothing…

"Bro snap out of it…" Funky Said.

"Don look! There is a pretty lady trying to talk to you!" Dixie yelled right in front of him. But Don is unresponsive…

"Ok I got this…" Funky says with determination. Funky gets on Don's lap, and grabs his shoulders. Funky starts shaking him to wake Don up again.

"BRO WAKE UP! WAKE UP! … Hey I'm not doing this again with you… WAKE UP!" Funky yells while he looks at Don with a murderous expression on his eyes. Meanwhile Don still hasn't snap out of it!

"Hmm… why is Funky massaging my muscles in anger? Hee Hee, maybe he's trying to relax myself so i can talk to Tammy!" Don says to himself.

"Wake up you muscle bound goofball!" Funky says shaking him repeatedly.

"Uhm… is he supposed to be like this?" Tammy Questioned.

"Uhh… No I just need a moment…" Don says to himself.

"Well... not ALL the time…" Dixie answers. Suddenly, Funky, and Don looks at Dixie in confusion knowing that what she said isn't true.

"Dixie!" Funky yells.

"I'm kidding! Sorry! I think this is his way of saying… "I love you too, but I need minute."

"EXACTLY!" Don Says to himself. Don starts wondering why he hasn't snapped out of his little Trans.

"Oh, so he does like me!?" Tammy says while blushing.

"Sure he does! Hold on let me try this… Alright bro tell you what. If you snap out of your dumb love Trans… THING and talk to her, I'll give you a week's worth of banana split sundaes from the Seaside Food Court. Don is still stuck in his Trans somehow! After 30 seconds of starring at Don. Funky is in shock, and gets off Don for a moment.

"OK… How the heck didn't work? This man loves bananas more than anything! How can…" Funky got interrupted by Dixie.

"Hey wait! I think he said something!"

"B-B-B-Banana… Ssssss Split? P-P-P-Pretty lady? Waves… Surfing Wo… Women… dreams! W-W-Watching me! Rocks! Water!" Don says waking up

"Bro? Bro! Hey, he's finally awake!" Funky says with relief.

"Whu- What happened?" Don says slowly getting his vision back.

"Ehh, nothing much happened bro. But I do have a special friend here waiting to talk to you."

"Uhmm Funky, I don't think it's a good idea to…" Dixie said, but Funky shushed her up by covering her mouth.

"Shh! I know what I'm doing! Tammy if you'd please?" Funky responded.

"Oh uhmm… Hi, so I know your name is Don and… Uhmm I think you're really cute. OH WAIT! I mean my name is Tammy! It's finally great to meet you! Your Highness of Royals." Tammy says. As she finished talking to Don she extended her arm showing Don that she wants a handshake. Don just looks at her in shock again and blushing.

"My god! I thought this was all just a dream! This is great!" Don says to himself.

"Come on I don't bite! (Smiles) You want to go for a walk or something?" Tammy asked. Don However can't talk instead he starts mumbling trying to speak words…

"Uhh… I gag a geee… I uhh fergleshmergle….ahh hee." Don says. A water drop appeared on everyone's head. Funky makes an uneasy face.

"Why can't he speak like a normal animal?" Funky whispers to Dixie in anger.

"Uhmm… blame Don's personality?" Dixie responds.

Soon a seagull flew on top of the palm tree everyone is under. The seagull tries to grab a coconut vine off the tree but then it snaps off! BAM! The coconut lands directly on top of Don's head! Don is knocked out again! The seagull saw what happened. A water drop appeared on the seagull, then flew away without anyone noticing it…

"Oh my!" Tammy said. They all looked up at the tree. Dixie saw the seagull flew away from the tree.

"Aww that dumb seagull dropped a coconut on Don's head!"

"Uhmm Dixie can you take Tammy… over there for moment? I wanna talk to Don, but first I need to wake him up again…" He says while pointing to a random part of the beach away from Don.

"Ok, come on Tammy." Dixie says.

"Aww you know what? I think he's having a bad day… Uhmm maybe I should go home…" Tammy says. Dixie is in shock as to what Tammy said.

"WAIT NO! Don't leave… it's fine, and honestly Don doesn't flirt often in fact this is the first time in years since his last date. She moved out a while ago. But anyways, please stay if it helps I can give you a couple of pointers!"

Dixie continues to talk to Tammy about hooking up with Don. Meanwhile in the volleyball game. Cranky and Diddy are still playing volleyball they have been shooting the ball back and forth for the past 2 mins Diddy is slowly losing control and is losing breath. Cranky decides to end Diddy's misery by spiking the ball towards him. He leaps forward and BAM! The ball rocket towards Diddy again at his face! The ball drags Diddy under the sand, which also slides him down a couple of inches away from the net. Diddy's head pops out of the sand with the ball stuck to his face. The ball shortly comes off, and there is a volleyball marking on his face.

"(Clears Throat) 12-1… I believe that is... game point." Cranky says. Diddy is in a daze and looks the other way.

"You're not… that tough… I call rematch you loser!" Diddy says slowly losing conciseness. Diddy falls asleep. Cranky picks Diddy up and puts him on the chair. He notices Funky trying to wake Don up too.

"Ahh so looks like everyone is trying to hurt themselves today." Cranky says while looking at Funky next to Don, who is passed out.

"So I see my son here hurt himself doing your little surfing thing huh?" Cranky guessed.

"What… oh no, Don is just… in love is all. And well… let's just say it wasn't his best first impression." Funky explained. Cranky doesn't seem surprise for whatever Funky just explained. Cranky looks at Tammy, and Dixie talking.

"So is that the lady Don failed to talk to?" Cranky Questioned.

"Yup. Beautiful isn't she?" Funky answers.

"I'll say! Well I can't blame him for acting like a complete knucklehead again. Go on, and talk her into dating sleeping beauty over here. Let me take care of your dear old brother." Cranky suggested.

"Oh? You sure pops?" Funky asked.

"Trust me, I'll straiten him out." Cranky says with a wink.

"Alright don't hurt him…" Funky responded…

"Well what's the fun in that?" Cranky asked.

Funky walks over to Tammy, and Dixie and gets into their conversation. Cranky gets near Don and examines him for a bit. He shortly notices Don's forehead has a bump on it. He feels his head for a bit. He paused to think about what to do and say for a moment then, BAM! He uses his cane to hit the bump on Don's head! Which now grew a bit bigger. Don yells, and wakes up all dizzy, and in pain. Stars can be seen floating around his head.

"Wha… what happened? Dad?" Don wonders.

"Glad to see you're awake again." Cranky says.

"Awake? I fell asleep?" Don questioned

"Well duh!" Cranky responded in a rude tone.

"Hee hee, man I must have had the most wonderful dream…" Don starts to drift off and talk about his dream.

"I saw the most beautiful woman. Her hair was perfectly braided. She had a nice figure… she is even so little for a big guy like me! She even smelled like… hazel and coconuts... Hee hee. Don's eyes turned to hearts as he describes his memory. Cranky looks at Don with a smug face.

"Oh yeah? Does she have light brown hair?" Cranky Questioned.

"Hee hee, yeah… yeah she did" Don answered.

"Was she wearing a florescent bikini?" Cranky questioned again.

"Actually… yeah she was…" Don answers. His eyes turned back to normal as he gets confused as to how Cranky knows so much about the women Don is talking about.

"How do you know all of that?"

"Look to your left…" Cranky says while pointing at the group talking.

Don looks to his left and saw Tammy again! He starts to drift off with heart shaped eyes again as to how beautiful she looks. Shortly he imagines them both kissing each other standing on a heart shaped cloud floating up in the sky. He then is about to kiss her. Cranky watches Don awkwardly kissing the air. Cranky then snaps him out of it by hitting him on the head with his cane again.

"OWW! Cut it out!" Don says in Anger

"I'll stop as soon as you stop acting like an idiot! Now listen, it's obvious that you like her right?" Cranky asked

"Well… Duh!" Don says in a rude tone Cranky.

"So? Why is it that whenever you get near, or talk to her it's like you forget how to talk? You talked to Candy with no problem…" Cranky responded.

"Well… I don't know… Candy is pretty. But Tammy… She's… she seems… perfect to me! Like… an angel have appeared in my dream, and look exactly how I pictured! Everything about her seems perfect! It's like when you showed me my… my first uhh… uhmm… what was that little yellow thing that looked like part of a moon?" Don explains in confusion.

"BANANA?! You forgot what a banana is!?" Cranky says in shock.

"Oh yeah… Geez I really am in love. I forgot what I banana is!" Don says. Cranky Gets up and walks around thinking and talking. Cranky now understands that Don loves Tammy a whole lot more than bananas.

"Oh boy… Well then my son, it looks like you are in love! Even more than a banana, and everyone knows you choose bananas over everything else! But I can say one thing son, is that if you want this pretty lady… you need to…" Cranky turns around and sees Don starring at Tammy again, making a dumb dreamy face

"Don't let me get the hose on you boy…" Cranky said. Don looks at him with a dull expression knowing that what Cranky keeps doing is uncalled for.

"I'm telling you right now son, if you want this girl you need to stop turning into some kind of love beast the minute you looks at her! You're just going to make things awkward just starring at her!" Cranky explains.

"(Sigh) you're right dad. I need to talk to her before it's too late… But… I don't know how to talk to a perfect girl like her…" Don explained. Meanwhile with Tammy's conversation Tammy is a nervous wreck and is explaining her issue with Don.

"(Sigh) I can't… I just can't." Tammy says trying to shake off her fear.

"Why not? You've talked to him before." Dixie asked. Tammy looks at Dixie in confusion…

"Are you kidding?! Look at him!?" Tammy says thinking that Dixie doesn't know. Tammy Looks at Don adoringly while Don is looking at his father having a conversation. Don doesn't notice her at all, and is trying to not look.

"He's so… dreamy, and handsome. Look at his arms they're so huge. His rock hard abs… and that giant chest of his… and his voice sounds so manly! Not to mention all the stories Funky told me about that involves him. He's like… the perfect guy I'm looking for! Come on now. When I first talked to him, he made so many silly faces, and with a deep voice like that? Guys I don't think I could get a man like that. I mean the fact that he acted like that made me nervous. It's like I had a pimple or something… wait a minute do I have a pimple!?" Tammy explains with hearts on her eyes, and is feeling quite anxious. Funky however feels left out knowing that Don is his older twin, and they have the same muscle mass and figure. He also remember Don is a bit stronger than he is however. Funky puts his arm around Tammy, and explains that she is being way too nervous than she needs to be.

"Ahh but you're wrong my friend. First off, no your face is perfectly fine. Second this is going to surprise you but, Don is just as nervous, and in love with you as you are with him. Don never acts this way unless he sees something so beautiful… in fact this hasn't happened a long time. last time I saw him like that was after he saw his first banana! And we were only kids then! He loves those things a whole lot, trust me. 50% of his diet involves bananas! We have a haul of bananas back at our place as we speak!" Funky Explained

"Oh my… bananas!? Uhhmm really? He likes me too?" Tammy questioned

"Of course! Plus it helps out on how bulky we are heh. But the point is I'm definitely sure my brother Don would love to speak to you! He just gets… stupid... when he sees a pretty lady like you." Funky winks at her. Tammy is having somewhat of a confidence boost, and is having second thoughts.

"Alright? So do us, and Don a favor, and go have a normal chat for once! I'm sure this time he's calm, and will finally talk to you." Dixie says. Meanwhile with Don, and Cranky's conversation…

"Well then… I never thought you'd say that before… You always said that nothing in life is perfect but to finally here those words come out of your mouth… you're not joking!" Cranky says. Don laughs a bit noticing what Cranky just said. Don's eye pupils turned into hearts as soon as she looked at Tammy. But for once didn't zone out again!

"I don't think I have felt this way before! Not even with a banana!"

"Well… what are you waiting for lover boy? Go talk to her! Listen, I know your heart is racing, and you feel like you're about to explode, but I'm telling you! By the looks on her face, she is just as nervous as you are! Why do you think she is talking with those two? Go! Make a move! This is your chance to find love again, and she is standing right there!"

Now picture a camera focusing Tammy on one side of the screen, and another focusing Don on the other side as they say…

Don, Tammy: You're right… I'll do it!

Don gets off of his seat to talk to Tammy. Tammy turns around, and walks slowly up to Don. The two shortly met each other. Cranky slowly walks around them and heads back to Dixie and Funky.

"Uhmm… hi again…" Tammy says while blushing.

"Hey, Uhmm… sorry about what happened before. I uhh… Don't get used to talking to women as pretty as you are." Don says with a dreamy look at his face while scratching the back of his head, and is blushing.

"Aww, you think I'm pretty?" Tammy ways with adoration.

"Definitely… so let's start over. Shall we?" Don responded.

Don takes Tammy back to the chairs and they both sit down.

"Oh my god, he's as tall as Funky! This just gets harder, and harder for me to control myself…" Tammy said to herself.

"Hi, my name is Donkey Kong. But everyone calls me Don." Don says. They both shake hands and smile to each other

"Hi I'm Tammy. Well it's actually Tammy Kong, but everyone calls me Tamira." She Responded.

"Hee Hee You mean everyone calls you Tammy?" Don responded.

"uhh yeah... Heh heh… Now you talk!" Tammy says in a nervous tone

"So… what brings you over here in this beautiful island?" Don asked

"Well, I just moved here. I live at place in this island named Seaside I think is called?" Tammy answers.

"Oh that's a lovely place. You live by the waterfall right?" Don said.

"Wait… there's a waterfall there?" Tammy says in confusion. Don just got an idea.

"Hee hee. You know, since you just moved here. You uhh want a tour of this island I protect? I mean... I did live here all my life anyways." Don responded.

"Ha ha ha. Oh it's fine. Funky told me quite a few stories about you. He even told me that you would be perfect for me as a girlfriend." Tammy puts her hand on his chest and continues to talk.

"Mr. Muscles… I mean… King of the Jungle." She says with adoration and with hearts on her eyes.

Don looks at Funky with an eyebrow up and smiles. Funky smiles back, winks at Don, and makes an ok sign with his fingers. Don whispers to himself for a moment.

"Little bro, I love you!" Don says. Tammy looks at him trying to guess what he just said.

"What was that?" Tammy asked.

"Oh it's nothing… I just love it how my little bro just loves to be the wingman." Don explained.

"Anyways... so… you like my muscles ehh? Hee hee." Don says while smiling.

"Yeah I do. And uhmm… I wouldn't mind you showing me around this island by the way." Tammy says.

"Alright! Then I guess we got ourselves a date!" Don said.

"I guess we do" said Tammy. They both blush some more and start holding hands they got back up and walking away from the others. Hearts can be seen floating around them. Not to mention their eyes turned to hearts again.

"Oh my god, your hands are so bulky!" Tammy says in shock.

"Yeah well, it's no question that I work out a lot. Hee hee." Don says while blushing

"I'll say! Do you go to the gym like every day?" Tammy asked.

"Hee hee. Not every day, I do keep a well-balanced diet and there is a bunch of training here and there. I'm just very committed is all." Don explains.

"Well it's working overtime for you baby… I MEAN! Don." Tammy says in shock.

"Hee hee you're funny you know that? You can call me baby if you'd like." Don explained.

Don, and Tammy left the beach. They started talking about places they would explore in the background while Cranky, Funky, and Dixie started talking about how they did such a good job with Don, and Tammy.

"Wow! They are so adorable together!" Dixie says with excitement.

"I know right?! We did a great job with these 2 kids." Funky says.

"Hey, how come you didn't start dating her in the first place, huh son?" Cranky asked as he looks up at Funky, and nudges him. Funky makes a dull face but doesn't pay attention to Cranky.

"… Let's not go there dad… I did my job, and I'm satisfied with what I did for my bro." Funky responded.

"Well put my son." Cranky says. Diddy finally wakes up, and is dizzy. Stars can be seen flying around his head. He gets up slowly, and slowly walks towards the three and asked them.

"(Groans) my head… hey guys what did I miss?" Dixie rushes over to Diddy, and holds his hands in excitement.

"Oh baby, we got Don a girlfriend! He's on a date with this girl we just met at the beach!" Dixie explained Diddy looks around the beach for Don and doesn't see him. Diddy gets very confused.

"Don? A date? Uhh… how long was I gone?" Diddy asked feeling incredibly confused.

"Hahaha. Ahh we'll tell you on the way home. Come on it's getting late we should head back." Cranky suggested.

"(Groans) I'm not carrying everything am I?" Diddy asked.

"No we'll help. I'm in a good mood now, so why not help you out for once loser." Cranky says. Everyone grabs their things and brings them back to Don, and Funky's tree house.

After that Don and Tammy went through 4 different places of the island. They spent their first week of dating by heading to a doctor's office nearby the beach they left. Don got a small but very cold gel pack wrapped around the top of his head to treat the bump, with white bandages covering his hair. They went to a "Five stars Market" a food court Don and Funky visit daily with a big gym connected to it. Don convinced Tammy to try go there since it's very cheap and Don could do some personal training for her all free of charge of course. (Since Don isn't qualified to be a trainer)

They spent another day in a place called "Seaside Premier." A movie theatre inside a big cave. It might look like an average cave on the outside, but inside it looks like an average theater you would see in the city. Tammy is pretty amazed at how a regular looking island like this could look so industrial on the inside of caves, trees, and a couple of building here and there. They talked about what different movies they plan on watching in the near future together.

They also spent a day in another one of Funky's class. With just the two of them this time. They were the first ones at the ocean Funky came to the beach 20 mins after they came and he sees Tammy riding on Don's back while surfing. Funky sees them together having fun and decides to not go in the ocean. After that they both watched a scary movie together. They both seem really into it. When they see a scary part of the movie, Tammy gets very scared, and clings onto Don, for safety. Don of course is blushing and comforts her in his arms.

And on their first official week of them dating… They both spent another day in the food court to have a dinner date. They laughed they had fun conversations. Customers around them looked at them wondering how cute they are as a couple. Tammy also took Tammy to her place for a bit before they ended their night. When they reached her apartment it's pretty small, and a little cramped for two people to hang out in. Tammy apologized for it, and explained how it's one of the only apartments they had for the season. It's almost summer, and people are starting to fly in so they left the more room apartments for the tourists. Don started feeling bad and offered to let Tammy hang out at his place for a change which is a lot roomier than Tammy's apartment.

He then showed Tammy where this special water fall is. Don took her to a spot with the perfect view of the moon rising up from the pond and a small field. The water fall is facing the moon rise which is glowing pretty bright it's like is reflecting the water fall so it looks like it's glittering. She was fully amazed at the view she even took out her "ePhone" (An iPhone looking device, but it's an oval shaped phone. Not to mention the "e" Symbol on the back of it) and took pictures from the side of a mountain they were standing on. Don called this place "Seaside falls". As the moon slowly went up they both sat down very close to each other as they stopped talking about how amazing this week was, they had their first kiss. The moment was perfect. They had a feeling of butterflies in their stomachs, and seagulls literally flew across the night sky. A couple of fireworks started going off as soon as they stopped kissing they looked at each other with sparkly eyes with hearts on them. They both said "WOW!"

They both continued kissing and ignored the fireworks. But the other animals around them notices how beautiful their moment was. Even a photographer came in and took a picture of this moment. It was truly the greatest night of their lives. After 5 more minutes of kissing, Tammy just remembered she back at the beach again. Don mentioned that it should be fine with his family keeping an eye on it. So Don escorted Tammy back to his place to get the purse. They made it home 20 minutes later from a long walk.

The 3 trees it selves is big, and has 4 small houses. Standing on a very big platform connecting to the 3 trees. The first building in the middle is a bed house for Don with a sigh on it that is labeled "Don's House". His house has a lamp and a bed for 2 people. And a picture of Don, and Funky smiling together. The middle house is big, and is connected to one of the big trees inside is a kitchen/living room. The kitchen has cooking items, and spices for cooking with a fridge inside it with a bunch of fruits inside and a freezer on top with a box of frozen bananas inside labeled "For emergencies only!" plus it has some ice cream and frozen foods inside. The living room had a flat screen T.V. with a Wii U, and a shelf filled with movies and games for them to play. The third house is inside the biggest tree on the far right there is a big sign over it that is labeled "Kong". It is a bathroom with a shower, toilet, and a little Jacuzzi inside it. The house next to Don's house on the far left is Funky's bed house. With a sigh on the door that says "Funky's House" inside had Funky's surfboard, his own bongos a bed for 2 people, and lamp next to it. The same picture of Don, and Funky smiling together.

They were at the living room door where the gang is hanging out in. they can be heard talking loudly with a movie going on in the background. They talked about how amazing the date was. Tammy was overjoyed that she got to spend the week with Don. Don tries to keep his cool in all of this and agreed the same way with a big smile. Don opens the door, and sees the other guys looking at them shining their smiles. He asked for Tammy's beach bag Dixie gave him the bag with a big smile. Don leaves the house for a minute and gives Tammy her bag. Tammy blushes, and thanks Don for the bag and for a lovely night. They both kissed again, but quickly this time since the gang is being nosy, and watching them. Tammy leaves and says goodbye to Don, and the others by telling them she will see him tomorrow. Don takes it and says good bye as well, and watches Tammy go inside the tree exit where there are ladders to get herself down to. His eyes turned to hearts as she walks away. As soon as she leaves Don enters inside the room and finally bursts out with happiness. He lets out with a big yell.

"WOO HO! Man what a week! Hee hee. I can't thank you guys enough!" He yelled in a graceful tone.

"Heh heh it's the least we could do!" Funky said.

"Well it was your idea in the first place." Dixie pointed out.

"I knew it! Come here little bro! I need a hug." Don rushes towards Funky with opened arms. Funky rolls his eyes with a smile, and lets Don hug him.

"Oh alright. Come here big guy." Funky said. Don picks Funky up with a bear hug, and squeezes Funky until he could barely breathe. Don lets go of Funky who is started catching his breath. He didn't expect a strong hug.

"Come here you guys! I know you all helped out! Give me a hug!" Don Demanded.

"Whoa, whoa! Step away from the injured monkey with the ice pack on his forehead." Diddy says trying to get away from him. And waving his ice pack around like a flabby weapon.

"Hey, that's our ice Pack! That wound has been gone since last week! Come here!" Don says starting to chase Diddy and the others.

Everyone (Minus Funky) runs away in fear, while Don chases them for the night. Funky decided to help Don out too, since he's got the hug already. Eventually Don got a hug from the rest of them. Soon after that Don explain what they did that evening. After that Cranky, Dixie, and Diddy left Don, and Funky's house. And they all went to bed with smiles on their faces knowing that they did Don a nice favor.

End of Episode 1


	2. Chapter 2: Finding a Tutor

The Kong Adventures Episode 2: Finding a Tutor

Starring: Don, Funky, Tammy, Cranky.

It's been a more than a full year since Don, and Tammy have been a couple. Tammy feels very overwhelmed for living in DK Island. She realized that it's only been 17 months since she's been with Don. The two have been planning on celebrating their anniversary, but they keep having to reschedule since their normal lives keep getting in their way of that. Plus they wanted to do this in a special way like when they first kissed each other in that water fall the first week of their relationship. The couple plans on celebrating their more than one year anniversary the following week.

Tammy's relationship with the gang is going pretty well too! Tammy, and Dixie are now best friends who tell each other everything! And gossip about fashion, and their boyfriends. They are basically sisters at this point. Tammy, and Diddy's relationship was a bit awkward at first, but they've grown to like each other once Diddy learned that she's into gymnastics, and played a couple of volley ball games with her. Her relationship with Funky of course is already doing great, since he was the first person of the group whom she actually got to know. Since Tammy has been visiting a lot they both do tend to act somewhat competitive when the play games with one another. They also bicker sometimes too. Ironically Funky, and Don are the same thing as well which, makes Tammy the perfect girlfriend for Don. Looks like Funky has got a new sister to mess around with. Finally with Cranky, She does like him as a person. But when Cranky starts to rant on, and on about his past again. It bores Tammy, and that sort of thing puts her right to sleep!

Since he sees Don Everyday it's no question that she tells Don everything about what's been going on in her life lately. Don shares a bunch of his stories as well. The only secret she hasn't told Don, and the others about yet is her parents. She knows that her parents are very judgmental. Even the littlest detail they see about anyone she dates, they will do anything in their power to break her, and her dates a part for good! It's actually one of the main reasons why she finally left their house, and lived in a small tree house in Donkey Kong Island. It's not much to look at, but it is enough for her to stay in and put all of her cloths and personal items inside the house nice and safe. She had a bed and a night stand and a small closet to put her things in.

Too make things worse, her land lord is taking her, and some other people who live in those small apartments out for a long while. They need to do some renovation with the area since they keep getting complaints from their vacation tourists that the apartments are too small. So they are reconstructing the whole motel building in seaside, and all of that will take about a year or two to finish up. It scares Tammy that she has no choice but to move back to Coconut isles. Not to mention that they are leaving for a vacation out of the island for a month. So instead she has one choice to do. She made plans to talk to Don on a Sunday morning. (It is Sept 7th 2019) She has been keeping all these feeling in for a long time, and she is finally going to explain the whole thing to Don.

Don woke up extra early this morning, since Tammy told him the night before that she had something very important to tell him involving their relationship. Don is in the Kitchen frying up some scrambled eggs, and whistling happily. It's a cloudy September morning in the Kong Island. Tammy's cab pulls over at Don's house. She gets out of the cab. And told the driver: "I'll be right back I just need to talk to my boyfriend real quick." She climbs inside the tree to get on the platform, and hurries over to Don's room. She looks, and see's nobody in there. She then looks over to the kitchen house, and finds him there, and is surprised to see him awake so early. Tammy enters the house, and says hi to Don they both kissed quickly. Then they both sat together on the couch right after Don finished his eggs. Tammy explains what she wanted to talk about and why it's important.

She starts off with the good news first. She reminded Don about their little talk about her, and him finally having sex for the first time, and wanting to move in. Don remembers, and Tammy made up her mind, and agrees to move in with him. Which made Don scream in happiness.

"WOOO HO! MY BABY IS MOVING IN WITH ME!" Don says with excitement.

The yell made Funky wake up! He can hear their conversation going on in the next house nearby. He gets confused, and decides to go take a listen. He sneaks up to the kitchen window, and listens on their conversation.

"Oh man Tammy, I've been thinking the same thing for a while now! Even… about the... you know what. Don says with a smooth tone.

"Anyways! I can't wait till you move in with me! When should I help pack your stuff?" Don Questioned in excitement. Tammy got surprised by his reaction, and started giggle for a moment.

"Well see baby that's the thing… I don't want to advance yet… That is until you meet my parents… Tammy explained with an uneasy expression. Don is confused with her expression.

"Oh… well… why are you so unhappy? It's easy! I can go to their house, talk to them, have dinner, we love each other, and boom you're living with me, and Funky for now on! Everyone wins! Come on, you fell in love with me the second you took a good look at this hunk of a man back at the waves I surfed professionally in!" Don says smiling and flexing his arms. Tammy starts to giggle shortly.

"Well that much is true… But seriously Don, my parents are NOTHING like me… You see my parents are rather… blunt… very blunt… in fact they are the most judgmental people I met on the face of this planet! And the kind of guy you are… I'm in love with very much… But my parents… it's a completely different story!" Tammy explained.

"Oh… So what if your parents don't like me? I still love you, and that is all that matters babe." Don tries kissing Tammy, but Tammy pushes him away in sadness, then looks away. Don however because more puzzled.

"No, baby seriously you don't understand… My parents are crazy, and mean people! Listen… I haven't had a steady relationship before… the longest I've ever dated before you was like 2 weeks to a month! I had like 2 or 4 boyfriends before you. All of them are nice… well not like you baby, you are definitely one of a kind. But in a good way! Anyways, they all just… stopped dating me when my parents figured out I was in a relationship! One got chased out by dogs. One stopped dating me after he heard lies that I snore in my sleep, or that I sleep with a teddy bear when I go to bed, or I'm cheating on them with another boyfriend… It's always something to persuade them to stop dating me for good. The forth one… well… *sniff* I don't even know what happened! *Sniff* He took one good look at my dad. My dad got mad at him, *Sniff* and then he just ran off and said "I think we should see other people!" Tammy explained. Shortly she begins to cry. Don comforts her by wrapping his arms around her. Tammy's face is covered by Don's chest and is crying on it.

"Tammy…" Says Don feeling bad for her.

"So you see Don… *Sniff* I don't want my parents to scare you away from me! *Sniff* you are the only boyfriend I dated this long! And I want to keep going! *Sniff*" Tammy requested. She starts thinking about all the other boyfriends she dated in the past, and notices that she is in love with Don more than all of them combined!

"*Sniff* In fact you're the only boyfriend I actually fell in love with! *Sniff* Please Don I don't want to say goodbye to you. Please come with me, and visit my parents next weekend. I can tell you what you need to do before we go. *Sniff*" Tammy calms down a bit. Don grabs a tissue box on the table next to him and gives it to Tammy. Tammy grabs a tissue, wipes her faces, and starts blowing her nose. She grabs a couple of more, and continues to explain. Her face is a bit red from all the crying.

"*Sniff* Please? If they see the real you… They will kick you out for sure, and they will force me to move back! They are the main reason why I left the house in the first place! They are from Coconut isles anyways." Tammy said.

Tammy looks at Don with puppy dog eyes pleading that he will accept the offer. Don thinks about it for a minute. He gets up, looks away from Tammy for a moment, and says…

"*Sigh* You know what? No…" Says Don with regret. Tammy is in shock, and makes a worried expression.

"Huh? Why?" She says with worry.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you…" Don mentioned. He turns around and looks at Tammy in disappointment.

"Tammy I love you a whole lot. More than anything else in the world! But what bugs me is that, is what you're saying about your parents. First of all, who are they to tell us who we can, and can't date? Honestly babe, I don't think I can keep up a good act when I'm already offended at what they are going to think of the REAL me. What are they going to think? That I'm some kind of hobo you found in the streets, and say...? "Hey mom, and dad! This is my beautiful boyfriend who I found in a trash can!" Uhhg those coconut islanders are so typical, and annoying! Don explained on a serious note. As Don explained Tammy now understands why he declined his request.

"(Sigh) I know…" Tammy makes an annoyed expression just thinking about her parents.

"And honestly you should be offended more than me! You are their daughter and you're 22!" Tammy looks at Don with a serious expression and says.

"Baby… that doesn't leave this room." Don rolls his eyes thinking that is not the point of the conversation.

"Tammy seriously they are running your life still, and you are a grown adult who doesn't even live in their house anymore! No offence, but they need to mind their own business! Don Stated.

"I know, I know but I had this discussion before, and… I don't… I just can't take an argument where you just can't get anywhere you see? I just hate arguing in general, especially with hard headed people like them! It's honestly how Coconut islanders work… They just always HAVE to be right with EVERYTHING!" Tammy explained. Don sits down next to Tammy again.

"So I just simply packed my things, got a boat ride, and now here I am! And it's not just that… I do have to move out of my own place in a month. Tammy pointed out. She explained to Don about her issue with the apartment. And that she needs to move out, but not back in with her parents but with Don instead. Don makes a dull face, and looks away for a moment. He knows that this idea won't go well, and he already hates the idea in the first place.

"(Sigh) Ok fine!" Don said thinking that this is a horrible idea. Tammy gave Don a big hug thanking him for accepting her request.

"Thank you babe. Tammy smiles a little bit, and kisses Don on his face."

"So… what does your parents… Want from me exactly? Do I have to be rude, and obnoxious as they are?" Questioned Don.

"Well no… that's too easy. They always wanted a child in law that is as polite, and proper, and sophisticated as they are… remember Don we were born and raised in Coconut isles…" Tammy explained briefly. Don gets even more annoyed, and lies his head on the top of the couch while groaning.

"Hee hee… Don't get me started! No wonder why your parents are jerks! They live in a snobby island! So basically, I have to act like a spoiled but nice jerk right? Don guesses.

"I know… and not really… if you were like 15 or something then yeah maybe. I'm surprised I have friends who are middle class, to show me the real things in life. People in that island are full of want to be's and haters.

"Yeah I noticed. The mayor of that island came here to congratulate me on my recent adventures the one day, and then made fun of me for… not wearing proper cloths, being shirtless all the time, and not asking their people for help. And how we are still not rich like they are BLAH BLAH BLAH! So I uhh… gave him a black eye, kicked him out of my island, and told him to never come back again. After that day I started getting hate mails, and death threats from people on that island. It was totally worth it!" Don explained. Don makes a smug face and looks at Tammy, Who is intrigued by Don's story.

"Hee hee. They talk big but they never do anything about it though. I'm not afraid of anyone at that island." Don says with no regret.

"Well, I'm glad you feel good after what you did to that mayor. It was the first time I actually got to see a different side of you and wow that is a scary side…" Said Tammy. She paused for a moment then sudden praises Don.

"And thank you for doing that by the way, he is a terrible mayor. I just need you to act as "Normal", And sophisticated as my parents want you to be, just for Saturday night!" Tammy explained.

"Man… they are so lucky you are their daughter… Fine I'll do it… But the only issue is though… I'm not a spoiled, fancy, annoying, rich guy like they are you know? I don't know how things work… I don't know how to talk or act… you think you can teach me these things?" Don points out.

"Aww no… that's really bad. I can't coach you this week! I'm going to be busy all week. I still got my job at the "All Star food Court." Which of course I'm starting to run late for again… Also we have a movie to watch at seaside that you, and I are dying to see. And it's the last week before we have to wait another 6 months before it goes on DVD. Plus I need to make plans for my friends from coconut isles I haven't seen in a while, because of my new life here with you, and your family, I barely see them anymore. And I need to make time to fix my hair for you, and my parents this Friday, and it's already Saturday and…" Tammy explained very quickly. Don however lost her when she said busy all week. Don calms Tammy down by covering her mouth with his hand. Tammy breaths deeply with all the excitement. Don laughs a little, while he talks.

"Ok babe. I get it, you're too nervous, and busy to coach me." Don said.

"I'm sorry. I love to help more than anything, but I need to keep my new life under control… I'm being forced to have my house redone since I'm a new comer in this island. Tammy makes a dull face, and sighs.

"You know you can tell them that this won't be an issues since you are moving after this week. And trust me you ARE moving in, whether if your parents like me or not!" Don says in a firm tone. Tammy smiles, and cuddles up to Don. She lays her head on Don's chest.

"I love you babe." She says adoringly.

"And hey, we can't say it's a total loss with our plan. I can ask my Dad to coach me before Friday. My mom, before she passed away, was always on top of me, and Funky about being tidy and what not. They have been together for 57 years! I'm pretty sure he knows a thing or 2 about being sophisticated!" Explained Don. Tammy looks up at Don and kisses him. And is overjoyed!

"I really love you babe! Thank You!" Tammy says.

"Yeah I know, Hee hee." Said Don while Tammy Looks at the clock on the T.V. and realizes she is extra late for work in shock.

"(Gasp) Oh my god! Now I'm really late for work! And I took the cab and the meter is running and oh god! Ok babe, I will see you this Friday! I will meet you here to pick you up in a cab. And good luck to learning how to be a rich person!" As Tammy said that. Funky quickly hid inside Don's room.

"Bye baby!" Don says as he waves good bye.

Tammy rushes out the door, and leaves Don's place. Don hangs at the door, and waves good bye. He then turns his eyes to his right, and knows that Funky was listening this whole time. Funky is in the corner window laughing quietly trying to not let Don hear. Don puts an eyebrow up while making an annoyed expression, and says…

"Alright little bro! I know you were listening this whole time, get out here!" Funky starts laughing loudly. And starts walking up to Don slowly. Don quickly get annoyed, rolls his eyes, and walks back inside to finish cooking his breakfast. Funky slowly stops laughing.

"Ha-Ha-Ha Oh man… I'm sorry bro… *Giggles* But you, and I both know… that you don't know a thing about being a rich guy. Not to mention that you have less than a week to prepare for those jerks you call Tammy's parents at "Conceited Isles." Funky explains and makes air quotes with his fingers, when he says conceited isles. Don looks at him briefly in confusion, and continues frying up bacon.

"You know it's called Coconut Isles." He responded.

"I know. Ha-ha, but I hate that place as much as you two do. Everyone on this island does!" Funky pointed out.

"Yeah well… I can say one thing that it will be my first worst date with Tammy… Just thinking of going to that… Nightmare of an Island gives me the chills!" Don explains with a shiver.

"And not only that… I know you, and our Dad aren't in good sorts with each other right now." Funky pointed out.

"I know, I know he's just been a bit on the violent side is all. It's not… all horrible. But still I'm perfectly fine with having my own dad teach me." Don says firmly. Funky looks at Don, and thinks that things won't go so well. But he will let fate decide how they will both settle this.

"Well, incase anything happens I'm coming with you! I can cancel my classes that I'm supposed to teach this week to help you out on this mission. Plus I do want see you fail… I mean try to accomplish this kind of mission. Besides… I could use some info as well! The ladies at conceited isles, are pretty darn hot!" Funky says smiling. Meanwhile Don looks at him in with a dull expression.

"Heh… I'm gunna punch you… And besides the tutor is for me, not you. You won't even be with us during the date." Don explained.

"Well… that much is true, but that doesn't mean I can't mess and/or flirt with them when they sometimes come to my class. Or if I go to their island for bit and hang out at their beaches for a while. I mean come on! Tammy was born, and raised there all her life! She is like a sweetheart! She is a miracle!" Funky explained. Don had second thoughts about Funky's reasoning.

"Hmm… Good point Hee-Hee."

Later that day, Don and Funky set off to Cranky's tree house. His house is a circular platform surrounding one tree. Inside the tree you can see some items, and food all cluttered up on the floor a couch, and a T.V. Cranky can be seen outside enjoying the fresh air, and is sitting on his rocking chair. He sees Don, and Funky coming over to talk to him. Cranky thinks one of them did something wrong again. The 2 enter a tree next to his tree house, to climb some ladders to get on the platform. Don makes an uneasy face when he gets near Cranky.

"Hello boys. What can I do for ya?" Cranky asked. Don looks away for a moment. Funky waits for Don to say something then he notices him looking away.

"Uhh oh… Your brother did something bad again didn't he?" Cranky asked Funky. A water drop appeared on Don's head. Don laughs nervously.

"Well, Don didn't really do anything… it's what his date got him into…" Funky explained briefly Cranky makes a confused face.

"Uhmm… explain?" Cranky demanded.

"Alright pops. We know you've been together with mom for 57 years. That is amazing! Now we know that she has an idea of being a proper, more organized person, and since you put up with her all of these years. We figured that you would teach Don how to be a sophisticated person like she was." Funky explained. Cranky is still confused.

"Ok… why in the world would Don suddenly want to be gentlemen? He doesn't have one clue of what it's like to be a gentleman! Your girlfriend put you up to it did she?" Cranky mentioned.

"No dad… you see Tammy is cool with who I am, it's just… her parents are the main issue right now. I haven't even met them yet, and she's very stressed about how horrible they are as people. And when I mean horrible, I mean very, very judgmental horrible!" Don explained.

"Really now? So why all the rush then?" Cranky says in a surprised expression. He suddenly becomes intrigued to this conversation.

"Yeah… so long story short, if I don't get prepared for this date the way her parents expects me to be. Then… well I either can't see her no more or, we have to sneak her away when they force her back at their house, and hide her when they start searching for her at my place. And we have to do this before they leave for their little business trip next week. So can you help me?" Don explains with regret. Cranky gets up, and starts looking at the ocean view at his window.

"Why are Tammy's parents so into etiquette? Cranky asked.

"They were born, and raised in Coconut Isle… Nuff said." Don responded.

"Oh… well then… Forget I asked then. Anyways… I would love to help son… But… I can't…" Cranky says with regret. Don, and Funky looked at each other in confusion. Then looked back at Cranky.

"How come?" Don questioned.

"It's complicated you know…" Cranky pointed out. Meanwhile Don, and Funky look at each other trying to figure out what Cranky is getting at.

"Dad… what do you mean… complicated? You guys have been together for so many years… you're telling me you don't know a thing either about being sophisticated.

"Well. I do… but not as much as your mother did. I honestly no very little about this stuff myself! See boys… it happened long ago when your mom, and I was still at home hanging out. Both of you we're in school at the time still, so you both didn't know this happened." Cranky says beginning his story.

Cranky explains a story, or in this case a flashback of why he doesn't know much about proper behavior. When Wrinkly got back from doing errands and what not. She always got mad at Cranky for barely putting enough effort on his part by cleaning the house. Wrinkly got mad at Cranky for not pulling his own weight around the house in general. Especially since he is the ruler of DK Island at the time. She expected better from him, but never got the impression that Cranky would help her out around the house. Cranky is a great protector of his family and friends who have already passed. People heard a lot about Him and his heroic adventures. He's basically a hero of the island. But when it comes to regular house, it's a whole different story.

Cranky Left, and never bothered arguing with Wrinkly. Cranky normally went out, and did his own things for the day. But when it comes to taking care of Don, and Funky, Cranky was always there. But from that point on, Wrinkly did everything in the house alone until Don, and Funky got old enough to help her out while Cranky was out having a good time. Luckily their house isn't big. He mentioned that he went surfing. He went on fun adventures and activities, he signed autographs for his fans that heard about his adventures and/or rescued. Since Don, and Funky, were popular kids back then they always wanted to hang out with their friends. Their mother didn't want them to have bad social life since they are into sports, and are very social goofballs. So when there isn't much to do in the house she let them go. She hardly had anytime to teach them to be a true gentleman. The only thing they do know is how to clean up after themselves. But now that she's dead due to a very bad heart attack, she can't help Don at this point. Of course they all knew that for a couple of years now.

"And that's how it goes… I don't know anything about this sophisticated stuff… Call me lazy. But it's just who I am. You know… Now that I look back at it… I do somewhat regret what I did in the past… I should have helped you guys out in the house especially for the women that I loved." Cranky says with a sad expression.

"If she were here right now I would have told her I'm sorry… (Sigh)" Cranky says with regret. Funky feels bad for Cranky. Don however feels really worried by the fact that nobody can help him out on the whole gentlemen routine.

"Wow… so mom lied to us all these years? This whole time you were too lazy to help around the house… so you went out, to party and meeting your fans." Don explained.

"She always told us you had a couple of criminals to find and kick their butts, and… and those rescue missions to save to other animals in this island.

"Well that much is still true… But for the most part, she didn't want you to think I was a bad person…" Cranky says.

"Well dad, after you told us that story yeah we think you are lazy." Don mentioned. Cranky quickly turns around and glares at Don.

"HEY! Watch that mouth boy, I am not lazy! I'll show you worse lazy with this helpful little cane of mine." Cranky says. A water drop appeared on the back of Don, and Funky's head. They both thought to themselves "Wow that was uncalled for…"

"Sorry! But still we don't think of you as a bad person. See you didn't let me finish." Don pointed out.

"Totally! Even if mom told us the truth, I'm sure we wouldn't think any less of you." Funky says with a smile.

"Really?" Cranky says with a soft smile.

"Yeah. You're our dad! We only get one to love." Don says.

"(Sigh) Thanks… and sorry for snapping at you my boy." Cranky said. Don walks up to Cranky and puts his arm around him. Funky follows and does the same thing.

"Heh, don't worry I'm used to it!" Don says.

"Same here. We got your back pops! Ha-ha." Funky says. Cranky feels comfortable, but then looks up at both of them for a moment.

"Thanks boys… But there is one thing that bothers me…" Cranky said. They both look at cranky in confusion.

"When did you both get so tall!?" Cranky questions. They all started laughing.

"14 years… and you're just now asking us? Ha-ha" Funky says. They both laughed away. Meanwhile Don leaved the house, and walks at the edge of the platform. Don sits on the edge, and looks at the ocean. He begins to collect his thoughts. Funky, and Cranky notice him quiet, and walk up to him.

"Hey bro, it's ok man. I'm sure we can find someone here in this island that can help us." Funky says.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Don questioned.

"Well, I know one person who can help you two." Cranky mentioned. They both looked at Cranky. Don looks incredibly desperate.

"Really?! Who dad?" Don asked.

"Why don't you go visit Dixie? I have seen her in some fancy dresses these past few months. It seems like she gets invited to a bunch of weddings, and parties to my knowledge. I never really asked why she dresses like that so often though." Cranky explained. Funky, and Don thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm… not a bad idea dad! Let's go Don!" Funky said.

"May I come with? I'm curious to know what is so special about this gentlemen thing your mom, and those Hooligans down at that coconut isle place keeps talking about." Cranky asked.

"Sure you can. Come on!" Don answered. Don and Funky hurries to Dixie's house. But Cranky stops them.

"Wait!" Cranky yelled as they tried bolting off again.

"What's up?" Funky asked.

"I'm old… I'm tired… and I don't feel like walking… Can one of you two carry me?" Cranky requested. Don, and Funky looked at each other. Then Don sat down for Cranky to climb on his back thinking to himself: "Why am I doing this?"

"Alright, Get on my back soldier!" Don said.

"Hey! You remember what I said to both of you guys when you were young?" Cranky questioned. They all smiled.

"Yup! Alright, lets go!" Don says. They all ran off Cranky held on tight enjoying the ride to Dixie. Cranky started spanking Don's butt telling him to go faster. Don doesn't like it and is yelling "OW! I'M NOT A HORSE!"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3: Dixie Kong, at Your Service!

The Kong Adventures Chapter 3: Dixie Kong at Your Service!

Starring: Don, Funky, Cranky, Dixie, Diddy

A few minutes later they made it to Dixie's house. Dixie's Tree house is one house that actually isn't on a platform. Her house is pretty big with Windows on the side and a small porch in the front. As they were entering her tree house the door closes as they were heading to the porch. Don noticed the door closing, and heard it locking even though they are kind of far too actually hear those sounds, but Funky and Cranky didn't notice a thing at all. The whole thing made Don somewhat suspicious. They knocked on the door, but nobody has answered. Don started banging on the door, calling for Dixie, while Funky rang the doorbell a bunch of times. After 3 mins past they didn't get a single answer.

Cranky took a peek at the window, and saw Dixie in her kitchen baking some food while listening to music on her "ePhone." Cranky starts banging on the window trying to get her attention. Dixie paid him no mind however. The other two followed him to the window he banged on earlier. As soon as Don is about to move he heard something again. Like someone breathing very heavily on the door.

"Guys… I think someone else is in the house with Dixie. I hear someone right behind this Door" Don said acting very curious. Meanwhile Cranky, and put their on the door but they heard nothing.

"Uhmm… you sure it's not just the trees rustling in the wind bro?" Funky responded.

"Yeah I don't hear nothing my boy… of course… I am old now… my ears aren't what they used to be." Cranky responded.

"I'm telling you guys, someone is right behind that door spying on Dixie! And you guys saw Dixie in her kitchen." Don says while becoming very anxious.

"HEY! Whoever you are, open up!" Don demanded in a serious tone.

"Don, Don calm down it's probably just Diddy messing with you guys." Cranky responded.

"Uhmm… I think not pops… I texted Diddy earlier right before we got here, and asked if he was around with Dixie today. He said, no I'm out working at the theaters. What's up?" Funky responded looking at his messages.

"Besides, I don't think Diddy of all people, would actually make us think that there is a burglar in her own girlfriend's house. That sounds too childish for a teen like Diddy." Don says while looking around the porch for something.

"Wow… I've never seen you so worked up like this before bro…" Funky says getting second thoughts.

"Well… I can't explain it… but it feels like this person is right next to me, As if he can touch me right now if he wanted to…" Don explained in an uneasy way.

"As if he can _**touch…**_ you? Bro what are you tal…" suddenly they heard someone's voice doing a bad imitation of some random girl.

"Uhh… nobody's home. Uhmm… please go away, we're cleaning here." Question marks floated over their heads as they got confused, and started looking at Don thinking that he's right.

"See?! You think I'm going crazy now?!" Don asked in a serious tone. Cranky rushed to Dixie's window and tried to get her attention. But as usual she can't hear anything, with the loud music on her phone

"WHY CAN'T SHE HEAR ME? And I thought I had bad hearing!" asked Cranky. Don, and Funky took a good look inside the kitchen, and noticed that Dixie is wearing earphones the whole time while she is cooking.

"Dad, she's wearing earphones, that's why she couldn't hear us." Said Funky.

"Well why does she need earphones to listen to music? Can't you kids just turn the speakers up very loud, like you normally do?" Cranky asked. Funky gets a bit annoyed yet understand that Cranky is "old world."

"Uhh, dad it's best not to question our logic…" Funky replied while making a dull expression.

"No, no I'm serious what is it with you kids these days and…" Cranky gets interrupted by Don.

"Shut it! We need to get in the house and help Dixie!" Don responded.

"Hmm… You thinkin what I'm thinkin bro?" Funky asked.

"That depends… what do you got planned bro?" Don asked.

"I'm thinking our classic high school wrestling move should do the trick by opening this door."

"Hmm… good plan! Alright, Funky! _**MONEUVER 64**_ NOW!" Don yelled. Both guys got in a wrestling stance, Cranky however felt a bit uneasy so he decided to sit out and see what happens.

"Oh boy… Well you guys go ahead, I'll just hang around here and watch you two break open that door." Cranky said while sitting on a chair next to the porch thinking to himself that this is going to get interesting. He then starts to think to himself how did Don of all people notice someone was there this whole time. Don and Funky positioned themselves to break open the door.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are!" Don yelled. Don lies on the floor waiting on Funky to grab his legs. Funky stretches a bit to prepare himself. He then grabs Don's legs and starts dragging him around in a circular motion for a bit to get some momentum. He then stops on his tracks and starts spinning almost fast as a spinning top toy! Don yells "DO IT!" Then Funky threw Don directly at Dixie's door! But as Don is about to hit the door, it suddenly opened! Don went inside at light speed, and crashed into a wall shoulder first! Dixie heard the crash, and felt a slight rumble nearby. Funky rushes inside to see if Don was ok. Cranky enters thinking to himself "Yeah… could have saw that coming."

"Huh?! D-Don!?" Dixie says in confusion. Cranky walks in and says hello to Dixie.

"Bro! I'm coming to help! Dixie stay here!" Funky says getting ready to fight.

"Can someone please tell me why Don just flew in like he got shot out from a cannon?" Dixie asked in confusion.

"Well we came in to see if there was a trespasser who broke in. Don thought he heard someone after we banged on your door like a billion times." Funky explained while waking Don up. He slowly wakes up and dusts off all the tree bark, and pinecones on his body.

"Huh? A trespasser…*Sigh*… Diddy! I thought I told you not to mess with the mailman, or our visitors!" Dixie explained with a dull expression.

"Huh!?" all three of them said. Diddy pops up from behind the living room coach, and smiles in a nervous way.

"heh heh… sup guys." Diddy said while waving.

"Hold up… You were here the whole time? And you opened the door right as I about to break it!?" Don asked in anger.

"Well… Yes I did. Heh… It's a funny story actually. See what had happened was… ACK!" Diddy stopped to dodge a couple of pine cones Don threw at him.

"You twerp! Wait until I get my hands on you!" Don said as he got up, ready to chase Diddy.

"Well, while that's happening you mind telling us what's going on?" Cranky asked.

Dixie explained why Diddy was here, and why he messed with them. He didn't really have work at the theater today. He had to spend the day with Dixie because they occasionally have a formal fancy dinner like rich people do. Dixie always loved how people look in their expensive clothing, and their sophisticated behavior. While Dixie was baking for a bit. Diddy must have noticed them while he was getting the mail. In this case the mail bird must have come for a visit, and is still around the neighborhood. Their mail bird isn't so smart, in fact he falls for Diddy's tricks all the time when he comes. She told him to stop, but he enjoys a lot for some reason.

"Wait… Melvin the mail bird?" Funky asked.

"That's his name." Dixie responded.

"Oh yeah, then I can see why Diddy would mess with a bird brain like him." Funky responded. Suddenly they heard Diddy screaming for help.

"GET OFF ME YOU APE!"  
"Not until you say Uncle! Hee hee!"  
"Get off of me, and I'll give you a banana!"  
"Grr… Bribing me ain't gunna work kid!" Don has got Diddy in a choke hold, and had pinned him down on the floor. The gang breaks up the fight. As they settled things, Diddy is not allowed to talk unless Don tells him to. If he does talk he gets punished by getting attacked by Don's wrestling moves. They both grouped up in the kitchen table, and took their seats. Dixie let them eat on the huge buffet on the table which mainly had a lot of Chinese related food. Funky and Cranky started eating right away. Don however wasn't very hungry. Instead all he took were 2 biscuits. It was then that Dixie knew something was wrong with Don since he didn't want to eat something for once. Dixie then started explaining what they were doing with all of this food.

"Hold up! Diddy sophisticated!? HA! Have you both just met?" Don says starting to laugh.

"HEY! I'll have you know this is a work in progress!" Diddy responded in anger.

"HEY! What did I tell you about talking?" Don says while glaring at Diddy. Diddy makes a blank expression, and pretends he didn't say anything.

"He's right though. Given to his… childish nature, Diddy can be really sweet, sophisticated, and very well behaved. Dixie explained.

"Again, have you both just met before!?" Don asked in confusion.

"Don, I'm serious! Diddy really can be sophisticated when you want him to be! He just doesn't like to talk about this kind of stuff, because he knew you'd make fun of him for it." Dixie explained.

"Hmmph… shut you up." Diddy says to himself quietly. Don slightly heard what he said, and said.

"What was that!?" Don says as he quickly turns to look at Diddy.

"Nothing! I wasn't talking!" Diddy says quickly while making a goofy expression.

"You guys have gotta try this Lo Mein it's so good!" Funky says chowing down on the food. Both him and Cranky tuned out what they were talking about.

"You know we just bought that from a Chinese food place in seaside." Diddy responded.

"Diddy shut up!" Dixie says in a feisty tone. Diddy then starts to me a dull expression.

"Okay yeah, it's from the restaurant. We don't know how to make Shrimp Lo Mein… But that's not the point!" Dixie pointed out.

"Heh… Anyways… I should have came at a better time! See, I need help learning about this sophisticated stuff as well." Don explained.

"Oh really? What for?!" Dixie asked feeling very curious. It was then that Don explained the whole story of the conversation him, and Tammy had earlier this morning. Now he has a plan to find a tutor, and to hopefully pull this whole sophisticated routine off. Only problem is that he has less than a week before the dinner date with Tammy's parents. The whole story completely convinced Dixie to help Don out whatever she can. Diddy however...

"HA-ha-ha! Sophisticated?! You!? And I thought I was dumb! Ha-ha… Oh boy!" Diddy says as he stops laughing. Meanwhile Don tackled Diddy to the floor and gave him another choke hold! Dixie, and Funky stopped him from doing any more damage to the kitchen. Then Funky noticed some biscuits in a small container next to Don. He quickly picks them up and eats them. Don however is still got Diddy around his arm. And Diddy is struggling to get off.

"Okai just calm down Don… In my boyfriend's rude way… he's got a point… I can help but I don't think I'll be able to fully transform you in less than a week." Dixie pointed out.

"I get that… But I don't care about this whole sophisticated routine. All I want is my girlfriend to be happy. This is the first I've actually seen her that upset before. So doing this is the last thing I want to do… but knowing that this will make my girl feel better, will make her thoughts about moving in a whole lot better." Don explained.

"Wow… you must really be desperate huh?" Diddy responded. Then Don with a murderous look on his eyes squeezed Diddy again for a few seconds.

"OKAI I'LL BE GOOD!" Diddy yelled, gasping for breath! Don became gentler with his grip again.

"Ok… ok I'll do whatever I can to help Don! And I'll get Diddy to help as well. We can get started with my brand new room that those interior decorators finished up making." Dixie responded. Funky, and Cranky are on board as well. But they seem too busy eating food to actually talk.

"Huh? Diddy, that's me! What am I doing?" Diddy asked in confusion.

"I'm going to need help with Don's transformation! And you have enough experience with this so you can help as well. I should know, we've been doing our fancy dates for 2 years now!" Dixie responded.

"I don't know… you know something like this is impossible. And we all know what Don is like! I really doubt that…" Diddy gets interrupted by Don again.

"If you don't help… That hat of yours is going inside you, in a way you will never understand. And trust me… I'll make sure of it!" Don asked in anger. While being aggressive with his grip again.

"Uhmm… I mean sure! I'll help! Heh… heh heh…" Diddy responded in a nervous tone.

"You know what? You really shouldn't talk like that… while big bro here has you a choke hold… It just leads to bad news…" Funky explained while eating again.

"REALLY!? I should have known then!" Diddy says in a sarcastic angry tone.

"Holy deliciousness, Dixie! What is the recipe for these biscuits!? They are so good!" Funky asked happily.

"I'll tell you later, right now we gotta help Don! Oh and, you can let go of Diddy not Don." Dixie said. Don lets go of Diddy.

"This ain't over Diddy, I'm coming back for you after this charade is over with hee hee. Don says in a demonic voice. Diddy follows them upstairs thinking to himself: "I don't wanna do this at all."

After that the gang began their preparations to help Don out with his tutoring. But meanwhile Funky and Cranky are finishing up their food while the others left the kitchen. He noticed the last biscuit that Dixie made, then tried to grab it with his chop Stix. Then Cranky smacked his hand with his cane and grabbed the biscuit Funky was about to eat.

"Gotta be faster than that kiddo!" Cranky says as he is about to eat the biscuit.

"Oh, I'll show you who's faster old man!" Funky says as he pounces onto Cranky. Before they knew it they started fighting in a small battle cloud wrestling each other for the biscuit which flew back onto the table when Funky tackled Cranky! Diddy comes by wondering what they are doing.

"Hey! You guys! Stop hugging each other and… ooo biscuit." Diddy says as he ate the last biscuit. Then suddenly the two stop fighting and saw Diddy eat the biscuit.

"HEY! The biscuit was mine!" Funky said in anger.

"Oh calm down sonny, she'll make more later." Cranky pointed out patting Funky on his back.

"Alright then let's go…" Diddy says pushing them to Dixie's room which is located at the second floor. Her room is big enough to fit ¼ of a football stadium! She had a king sized bed, which is perfect for her, and Diddy to live in. And a very large closet filled with shoes, and cloths of most styles inside. Both had one set of Diddy's cloths in one side the other had Dixie's. The room had a couple of nightstands, a Computer, and a flat screen T.V. which also had a Wii U. Not to mention a small shelve next to the T.V. filled with Games, and DVD's. And finally a bathroom, and the other side from the exit. It's her new tree house so Don, and the gang were very surprised at the changes they recently done to her place.

"Wow Dixie… this place is amazing! I should have called to get your house done a lot sooner!" Don said admiring the place with Funky, and Cranky.

"Yeah… They didn't do much with downstairs, but my room made up for it plenty! Thanks again for that call Don!" Dixie says hugging Don. At this point they have begun the tutoring with Don.

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4: The Unknown Change

The Kong Adventures Chapter 4: The Unknown Change!

Starring: Don, Funky, Cranky, Dixie, Diddy, Tammy

4 days later … And the gang has been working all they can to prep Don up for big dinner date. They quizzed Don about table wear, what to talk about during the date. What to say when they ask who he is, and what he does. How to walk in a sophisticated manner. It's a late Thursday night (Sept 5 2019, to be specific) and the gang are at Don, and Funky's tree house doing more practicing as usual. Everyone is tired since they were prepping Don all day on his final day.

"No, no no Don… This is a Dinner fork, and this one is for little hors d'oeuvres … *sigh*…" Dixie says getting drowsy and annoyed. However Don looks helpless and can't think straight.

"Okay let's just do this for the night… Tell us… who you are, and… and you know… whatever it is you do again…" Diddy says trying very hard not to fall asleep again.

"Okay uhmm… Greetings you two… my name is uhmm… Dominic… and I uhh… I do doctor things at a hospital called… Bend over..." Don replied trying so hard not to forget. Then starts grinning after he finished. Dixie, and Diddy had just about enough of the tutoring session for the night. Meanwhile Funky is on the couch snoozing away.

"Uhhg… no Don it's Andover Hospital in Lakeside! And you are a physical therapist!" Dixie says in an annoyed tone.

"Ok I had enough… I'm calling it a night…" Diddy says getting up and leaving.

"Yeah, I think it's best if we go now. Dixie says following Diddy out.

"Guys wait! Don't leave!" Don says. Funky wakes up from Don's yell.

"No no… please. I'm leaving now before I officially lose my mind!" Diddy says with an uneasy grin.

"Dixie…" Don asked in a rational tone. She then stops and turns around to look at Don with a serious expression

"Don… look… at the rate you're going… you're not going to get this stuff down by tomorrow night! Funky, and Cranky got things right the first day. Then even helped us show you everything! And you know you're barely making progress… the only thing you got right is: what are the foods they served… Look I didn't want to have to say it but… but…" Dixie gets cut off by Diddy who is waiting for her at the exit where the ladder is.

"You're a bad student!" Diddy says in an angry tone.

"Look we'll give you one more chance right before the date… maybe by then you'll figure out… a couple of things at least. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Dixie says feeling bad for Don. She then leaves with Diddy down the stairs. Funky coms behind and tells Don apologizes to Don.

"Sorry that the date probably won't go well tomorrow night bro…" Funky says patting Don's back.

"Thanks…" Don says feeling sad.

"And… Sorry for uhh… eating the last of that Banana split sundae you reserved yourself in the freezer heh…" Funky says feeling nervous.

"*Sigh* It's… it's cool… Look I'm going to get some sleep… and figure out how I'm going to tell Tammy this tomorrow." Don says heading to his room.

"You ok bro?" Funky asked.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine." Don says feeling worried. He then heads to bed, while Funky goes to his. Funky knows that Don really isn't fine.

After a couple of hours of trying to sleep Don still can't seem to keep his eyes closed. He then steps out of his room to look at the beautiful clear night sky. A couple of shooting stars can be seen in the distance. Don lies on the wall outside his room, and looks at the shooting stars pass on by. He's thinking really hard on what to do for the big date tomorrow. As he looked at the sky he wanted to wish that there was some way that he can pull off this date without having to lose Tammy. He never thought that he would be so desperate to have a baby of his own, and starting a family with Tammy. He loves Tammy so much that he doesn't want to let go all because of a dumb confrontation her parents might have on Don. After about 30 mins sitting on the floor, Don's eyes suddenly started glowing, and turned blue. Before he knew it he fell asleep. While he was asleep a little star came down upon Don, and circled around his head. Don was soon more sound asleep than he was before.

He started dreaming that he was in some kind mystical area. The background looks like some kind of hypnotic illusion. He's floating in the air, he can hear a slight wind breeze echoing around.

"….. Huh? Where am I? Is this…. A dream? I feel so lightheaded all of a sudden…" Don says to himself. He looks around wondering what is going on. He then hears a faint voice echoing in the background.

"Huh? Hello? Who's there? I can barely hear this person… Could it just be the weird things my dream is doing? Hmm… But this whole illusion… this feels… way to real for it to be a dream! I'm so confused… I'm even more confused than that annoying study session the gang made me go through… all that work for nothing! This date is going to suck… I guess… I guess, I'll have to come up with a plan to have Tammy… huh? It's that voice again…" Don says while wondering what that voice is. Suddenly, a set of silver wear appeared around him. It's set up just like how Dixie did in his tutoring! Only thing is though there were no labels. But that didn't bother Don at all! He then started having flash backs of all the days he spent learning about being sophisticated. Everything he did for the past few days came back to Don in this one dream he is having. The whole act started overwhelming Don since most of them were negative. All he wanted to do is wake up. Then he heard the voice again. For once he can hear something other than random mumbling.

"Remember…. Remember…" Said the voice. After that Don suddenly memorized the silver wear.

"Remember? Oh boy… You want me to learn about this junk too huh? *Sigh*… Fine! Let's try this one more time… So this… is the Dinner fork…" Don said as he picked up the fork. He then saw a table appear that says Dinner fork. He then realized that it really is a dinner fork. Then he remembered the other ones one by one. From salad fork, to butter knife, to tea cups. He figured all of them out.

"Wow! I actually know these things! Heh… I can't believe I have to learn this crap just so her parents can like me… I can't wait till this night is over with. Hey! If it's you who is doing this I should thank you! But… why are you doing this?" Don says calling out to the voice while feeling impressed. Then table disappeared. And then Tammy appeared in front of Don.

"Huh? T-Tammy?!" Don says in shock. Tammy doesn't say a word instead she takes Don's hand which made Don stand up like a normal person. Normally Don walks around in a gorilla stance. Walking around normally isn't an issue for him though. He then hears the voice in the distance saying "Remember" again. Don thought about it for a moment. Then he remembered his training in walking like a Rich person. He stood up tall then walked around on a big cloud while holding Tammy's hand. For once he didn't trip, stuttered his legs, nor did he step on Tammy's feet. Like he did with Dixie, and Funky earlier. Don's whole dream turned out to be another study session for him. Only this time it actually works! Everything he's done in the dream actually worked for once! After a while later, Don was satisfied with the rather unique training. And finally has knowledge of being a sophisticated person.

"Man… I can't believe I've done it! I don't know who you are… "Mr. Remember"… But I love what you've done for me in this dream… I hope it's a dream though... Sorry but… can I get your name?" Don asked the voice. But there was no answer. Outside of the dream however the sun was coming up and the star is getting ready to set off into the sky.

"Hello? Sir?" Don called out wondering if the voice is still there.

"We… shall meet… again… Don…" Said the voice fading away.

"Huh… So you know my name…" Don says feeling suspicious. The star flew away. Right before Don woke up. He looks around realizing that he's still outside of his room from last night.

"Wow… What a weird dream I had… That felt waaaaayyy to real for it to be a dream… But that person though… ever since I started dreaming it felt like he was right next to me looking at me… maybe he was… He even knew my name as well… and I didn't even say my name. *yawns* I guess I won't make much of a big deal about this…" Don says getting up from the floor. He stretches, and gets breakfast ready. A few minutes later Funky wakes up as well, and smells the breakfast Don is making. He comes in the kitchen to see how Don is doing. He has just finished up cooking breakfast for the both of them.

"Hey, Morning bro." Funky says with a big yawn.

"Oi! Good marrow then dear brother! And how are you on this rather fine morning ehh?" Don says in a weird British accent. The sudden act made Funky completely confused.

"I'm sorry… what was that?" Funky asked in confusion.

"You heard me mate! How are you?! What are you, deaf in that there ear holes then?" Don asked. Funky couldn't comprehend a single word.

"Wait, wait, wait… Holy cow Don... Listen I just woke up, and it is too early for your little act you got going on right now." Funky responded trying to keep his sanity.

"Oi! Little act!? How dare you sir!" Don yells. He ten slaps Funky on the face with a table cloth.

"OW! Dude what was that for!?" Funky asked in anger.

"For calling me a fake! I'll have you know sir that this is your dear old brother! Now apologize or no breakfast for you!" Don explained while taking Funky's food away. Meanwhile the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me while I get the door brit boy… And you better put that food back where it belongs when I get back." Funky says leaving the kitchen. Don starts laughing as he left thinking to himself that this act is pretty fun to do. Funky peeked under the platform to see who it is, it was Tammy who has come to check on things with Don. Once he saw Tammy it made Funky feel nervous.

"Hey Funky! Can you let down the ladders? I want to see Don!" Tammy asked.

"Uhmmm… Sure give me a couple of minutes." Funky yelled. He then rushes back to the kitchen to warn Don that Tammy is here wanting to see him.

"Oi, Tammy is here?! Well, bring her up then mate!" Don says happily continuing his little British act.

"Bro… this isn't the time for games! Tammy is coming up, and she's going to know that you suck at being sophisticated!" Funky responded in a serious tone.

"Oh dear brother, fear not! For I have plan that I will demonstrate to you in due time! Now then! Bring my charming little princess up here!" Don says smiling.

"Bro… if this plan of yours involves you little act thing then I don't…" Funky gets interrupted by Don for a moment.

"Oi! *Smack* I told you already this is not an act! It's a natural quality that your brother possesses!" Don says slapping Funky in the face with the same table cloth again.

"Okay that's it, give me that cloth Don…" Funky says charging after Don who is now avoiding him in a playful matter. Don is taunting Funky by not letting him have the cloth he keeps smacking around with.

"Give me… that damn cloth… you freakish gorilla!"  
"ooo surfer boy is getting rather angry I see. Very well, then what shall you do about it hmm!?"  
"Get over here and I'll show you Brit boy."  
"Ha ha! Are those fighting words I here dear brother!? Very well then you ravenous miscreant! Then let us do battle!"  
"Stop talking like a nerdy pirate, and get over here!"

It wasn't long until they were wrestling each other in the kitchen tree house. Don, and Funky are so loud that even Tammy can hear them. She is wondering what they are doing up there, and why they are hearing lots of crashing and fighting noises in the back ground.

"Hey! Everything okay up there boys?!" Tammy yelled in confusion. As they heard Tammy the boys stopped fighting. Don has Funky in a head lock while Funky has the cloth in his mouth trying to take the cloth away.

"Let me go. I got to let Tammy in…" Funky asked.

"Nuh uh uh, brother. Let go of me cloth first…" Don asked Funky started growling, and then let's go of the cloth. He then let the ladders down, and let Tammy inside.

"What is all the commotion up there?" Tammy asked.

"Aww it's nothing we were just doing our morning exercises before we head to the gym later on." Funky responded pretending like nothing is wrong. As they entered the kitchen Don is sitting around the table happily humming to himself.

"Well hello there love! Fancy meeting you here so sudden! How may I help on this fine day?" Don asked happily. Meanwhile Tammy was so shocked to hear that accent Don is doing, and is somewhat disturbed.

"Uhmm… Hello… Don? I was just coming here wondering how you were doing… " Tammy respond.

"Aww well that is mighty nice of you then! Come along then, have some pancakes with me!" Don asked sitting Tammy down.

"Oi! I-I mean hey! Those are my pancakes!" Funky responded in anger.

"I do not serve to hob knockers like you! Besides me lady deserves the best. Right Honey bunny?" Don says smooching on Tammy's face. Tammy pushes Don away wondering what the heck is going on.

"H-Hob… WHAT THE BUG DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Funky asked slowly about to snap.

"Uhmm Funky can I speak with you outside for a moment?" Tammy says dragging Funky by the ear. They stepped outside where Don can't hear their conversation. Don wanted to listen but he decided to keep playing along and act like his British self again.

"Okay… Please explain to me… why my boyfriend turned into some freakish Brit!? I thought Don was getting tutored by you guys and Dixie!" Tammy asked.

"We did!" Funky responded.

"Then why is he acting like this then?!" Tammy asked.

"I-I don't know…" Funky said in a nervous way. Tammy folds her arms knowing that's not true.

"Tammy, I really don't know… Would I be acting very annoyed by my big brother's act? I mean come on! He took my breakfast away just because I wouldn't play along with his game…" Funky explained.

"Well… Did he… at least learn from your tutoring sessions?" Tammy asked.

"Well… about that…" Funky said trying to think of a lie.

"Oh no! I knew it! Maybe that's why he's acting like this, just to cover that he didn't learn at all… I should have saw this coming." Tammy explained feeling bad for Don.

"Oh… Right… Th-that makes sense… Listen we did the best we can but I just don't think Don is capable of doing this whole sophisticated stuff… Oh! But I do have a plan though!" Funky responded.

"Oh? What might that be?" Tammy asked.

"Why don't you take me on the date with you? Now before you say anything, hear me out! During the tutoring this week with Don I actually learned quite a bit myself! I could pretend to be your boyfriend, flash my pearly whites. Act like your typical coconut islander or whatever, and boom your parents love Don! Everyone wins!" Funky explained.

"You know what, that's good! You guys are twins so they won't know the difference! Funky you are a genius! Okay let's go tell Don first and get him to stop acting like those people from Coconut Island." Tammy said.

"Very well, stop him we shall!... dear god it's contagious! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! Funky says starting to freak out. Meanwhile Tammy drags him with her by the arm this time. They went back in to talk to Don, and convinced him to stop acting like a British weirdo!

"Okay we are back. Don, can we speak to you for a moment?" Tammy asked.

"Hmm… judging by your… Lovely serious expression I'd say this isn't a friendly chat with 2 noble spirits, and a wanker…" Don responded in a sad tone. Meanwhile Funky is thinking to himself "I'm this close to punching this kid in his face…" Tammy then sat Don down into make him stop this charade. Of course Don continued his act, by pretending he doesn't know what she is talking about.

"Don look… I know you haven't been doing well in your training. You don't have to act like this for me." Tammy responded.

"That's why they invented Plan B's! Tell him Tammy!" Funky said.

"So Don, We have a plan that doesn't involve you… it involves Funky… We thought that bringing him to the date, and him pretending to be you would be a better chance. He your twin brother, he has more experienced in…" Tammy gets interrupted by Don for a moment.

"HOLD IT! You saying I'm not good enough for the date tonight!?" Don asked in his normal voice for once.

"HEY! Your voice is back to normal!" Funky said smiling.

"Don don't get mad it's just a normal fake date with a brother of yours! Trust me it'll be okay! It's nothing serious, we will be just hanging around like best friends, who act like they are dating!" Tammy said in a nervous tone. Don had no comment to what she just said instead, he wanted to show her, and Funky that he can be a sophisticated person, and pull off the act for tonight. He didn't mention how he learned it however. He thought that if he did explained the whole thing, they would think he is crazy. It was a dream after all, regardless if it felt "too real" to be a dream.

At that point they headed off to Dixie's house to show off that one more chance thing. Cranky came along a few minutes when they appeared, and decided to watch what happens. Dixie, and Diddy gave Don the same drills that happened in Don's dream last night. And he pulled them off no problem! He didn't miss a single silver wear. He was able to figure what to say when he meets her parents, and added some of his own ideas which were actually better! He even carried Dixie instead of walking with her. And said "nu uh uh! You will not lift another finger baby. Let me carry you inside." Which actually was a lot more convincing. Funky, Cranky and Diddy all had their jaws opened. Tammy however was over joyed by the performance Don did.

"I… I can't believe it! Don! I think you're ready." Dixie says in shock.

"Hee hee… Bet you were expecting the funny accent again huh bro?" Don asked while hugging Tammy and smiling. Funky is too much in shock to notice what Don said.

"So… what time should I get ready?" Don asked.

"Oh, come on! You'll be ready before you know it! Come on, let's get on your shirt and cloths I ordered for you!" Dixie says as he drags Don upstairs in excitement. Tammy follows and asked Don if his eyes changed color. Of course Don didn't noticed until she mentioned it. Diddy snaps out of his Shock Trans. Then wakes Funky and Cranky up as well.

"By Gorge, I think he's got it!" Funky said in the same funny accent Don did earlier today.

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5: The Big Dinner Date

The Kong Adventures Chapter 5: The Big Dinner Date

Starring: (Don) Donkey Kong, Funky, Tammy, Jeffery, Danny, Dawn

It's 7 P.M. On a Sept 6th Friday night. Everyone seems pretty supportive to Don, and Tammy on their Date/interview with her parents. Despite Don's outstanding performance earlier. He's still kind of nervous about the whole thing. Tammy came to their house with the same taxi driver who is getting quite annoyed that he has to wait on her boyfriend to take her to their destination.

"Whoa! Look at you with your lovely red dress!" Funky says incredibly impressed.

"Aww, you like it? I figured why not wear this to match Don's Red tux Dixie told me about?" Tammy explained. She then wondered what Don is doing in his. They are going to be late if he keeps stalling them. Don is in his room giving himself a pep talk. He told them he'll be right out in a bit.

"Phew… Alright big guy… This is the moment of truth! You're going to get out there and give them the best British… I mean sophisticated act there is! *Sigh* I still can't believe I have to doll myself up for this one date though… although… I do look pretty good. Heh… this kind of reminds me of my first time going to prom in high school." Don suddenly gets interrupted but that same voice that he keeps hearing in his dream he had last night. The voice says "Good Luck."

"Hey, I remember that voice… So that wasn't just my imagination…" Don says to himself.

"Indeed, it is good seeing you again…" The voice says.

"I'd just like to know who you are, and how you're doing this! I don't think I recognized your voice either…" Don asked with curiosity

"We have never met before… But I will explain everything after your date with your lovely lady Tammy." The voice said. Tammy then wondered who Don is talking to. Don didn't realize they couldn't hear the voice.

"Uhh… Nothing babe, I'm just on the phone! Uhhm how come…" Don questioned.

"You are the only one who can hear me because of the power you have. Like I said, I'll answer all your questions after your date." The voice responded.

"Right… Well… thanks for the bizarre dream you gave me. And I'll do my best on that date. But when I get back be ready for all the questions I have in store." Don responded. He then looks around wondering if the voice is still around. He then got on his shirt, and tie on, and finally stepped out of his room in 10 mins. Tammy and Funky were very impressed at how Don groomed himself.

"*Whistles* Well, well hot stuff. Maybe I should start dating you." Funky says winking at Don. Don thanks him however makes a grin after he said that.

"Why thank you dear brother! Hee hee." Don responded in a British accent. Funky gets annoyed again but then laughs softly.

"*Groans*…. Okay yeah, that is a pretty funny accent ha-ha." Funky says smiling. They all waved good bye for the night as Tammy, and Don entered their cab, and drove off to the pier where they have boats to escort them to Coconut Isles. The whole trip took about 20-30 mins just to get there. During the ride Don looked out the window of the cab wondering what Tammy's parents are like. The very thought of it made him Cringe for a bit. Tammy wondered why Don looks so nervous all of a sudden. But He didn't want her concerned. Tammy knew what Don is feeling however, and she made him feel a bit better by telling him she is on his side no matter what. After that ride they both finally made it to the house, which apparently is a huge mansion! The neighborhood was filled with a couple of other mansions with yards that took up the majority of the neighborhood itself. Judging by the amount there are only 4 mansions in this street that is basically the size of 10 football fields!

Don looked around thinking how amazing the neighborhood looked, and definitely amazed how 4 houses could take up so much space. Even though he's been here a couple of times, he never remembered a neighbor quite as big, and reserved as this one. Tammy wanted to explain to Don about it, but then decided that she'll let the parents do the talking. She rang the doorbell, which had a fancy ring. After a couple of seconds the door opens up. It was a random monkey waiter wearing fancy clothing. Don looks at him, and is pretty surprised at how he looks. But is confused as to why he's looking up at him with his eyes closed.

"*Ahem* Yes? May I help you?" Said the Waiter.

"Good evening sir." Tammy says in a polite tone.

"…. Why is his eyes closed and he's looking at me the whole time?" Don says to himself.

"I'm so sorry madam but the Kongs are not looking for any guests to talk to. Good day madam." The waiter says.

"What!? UHMM HELLO! Jeffery! Is that any way to talk to your best friend?" Tammy says in a grumpy tone. Jeffery then opens his eyes and takes a good look at the both of them.

"Ahh Ms. Tammy! I almost didn't recognized you with such a special get up! Jeffery says while blushing and smiling."

"Almost? You had your eyes closed the second you opened the door…" Don says to himself in a confused tone.

"My lord! Who is this towering, muscle bound fellow?" Jeffery asked in shock.

Don greeted himself by using a different name. For the rest of the night he wanted Tammy to call him as Donovan Kong. They both headed inside and waited for Tammy's parent to make an entrance. Jeffery says that he'll be in the kitchen, and recommends that they both make themselves comfy. Don sits on the couch collecting his thoughts. He imagines how the night would play out, which isn't on a positive note. The whole idea gets him very annoyed. Tammy started feeling a bit anxious herself. The very idea of this night being a train wreck makes her very nervous.

"So, uhh… for the night I have to refer to you as "Donovan"? Tammy asked.

"Who? Oh uhhmmm y-yeah. I don't think a name like Donkey Kong would actually work anyways. Plus the nickname "Don" still makes sense." Don responded.

"Huh… Donovan… I kind of like it!" Tammy says while smiling. About 10 mins later her parents entered the living room.

"Tammy sweet heart! How's my little angel?" Tammy's Dad says while giving her a hug.

"Tammy My darling! It's been so long!" Tammy's mother says while hugging her as well. Don thought to himself how un-believe-ably friendly they are. Of course the night just started so he has yet to see her family's true colors. After they finished smothering Tammy, Don gets up and greats himself.

"Oh, and uhh mom, dad this is my new boyfriend Donovan Kong." Tammy says greeting Don.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Kong It's so lovely to meet the both of you!" Don says in a polite tone. Tammy's parents were impressed by his get up, as well as Tammy. Especially Tammy's mother. The second she saw Don so up close she nearly fainted. They like what they see in Don so far. And are incredibly amazed at how tall and muscular he is, and the fact that tammy is so tiny made them a bit worried. Tammy's dad caught his wife before she hit the floor. He apologized for that sudden reaction and carried her to the dining room. They all sat in a circular table with a chandelier over their heads. Don is truly impressed with all the fancy decorations he sees all over the house. He doesn't see these kinds of things very often however. Tammy's parents introduced themselves. The father is named Daniel Kong, and the mother is named Dawn Kong. Danny is a former businessman, and Dawn is at a very popular hospital in this island. But before they discuss about themselves they want to have a conversation about "Donovan".

They wanted to get to know him before they introduced each other. Don gave a well informative explanation about himself. He told them how he is a physical therapist at "Andover hotel." He also has a home in Lakeside, and pointed out how busy of an island it is. He occasionally visits Tammy every other week since his job takes up most of his personal time. He does call her from time to time so he knows how she's doing. Tonight is very special for Donovan, sine he hasn't seen Tammy for at least 3 weeks! At least that's what he made up. The whole story was pretty believable to Tammy's Parents, in fact they already seem to like Donovan.

"Well, well, well… You move out, and my little girl FINALLY finds someone we actually like!" Danny responded.

"Oh yeah, and so handsome as well! You know I can't put my finger on it, but I feel as though Donovan reminds me of somebody we haven't heard from in a while.…" Dawn pointed out. Suddenly Don, and Tammy grew somewhat nervous.

"Errhm… come again?" Don responded in a nervous tone.

"Oh, don't mind us Donovan, needless to say you can't possibly be like a certain someone whom we don't like in this island… I assume you don't know who we're talking about correct?" Danny asked.

"Well… N-Nope not at all sir. Uhmm But do tell, who is this person you speak of?" Don asked while he's drinking a glass of water to calm himself down.

"Well… lucky for you two, you don't know about a certain, lazy, wandering vagabond, idiot gorilla, who goes by the name of Donkey Kong!" Danny said in anger. Then suddenly Don spits out the water in shock.

"Uhmm Daddy… I don't think you should talk about… I mean… let out your anger on this Donkey Kong person. We have a guest… aka my new boyfriend!" Tammy pointed out in a serious tone.

"*sigh* you know what? You're right… I'll just simply explain a little story about Donkey Kong how about that?" Danny asked. Then everyone at the table wanted Danny to change the subject. Unfortunately he was too stubborn to listen to them. Before they knew it, he began explaining a whole story of when he didn't meet Don personally, but he saw what Don did when he was invited to visit the island's celebration with the mayor.

At that point Don remembers the whole thing of what happened that day. But he's very confused about is how he knows so much about that night and why Danny is so angry about it. By then that lead this night to a bad turn for almost everyone.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Hurts

The Kong Adventures Chapter 6: The Truth Hurts…

Starring: Tammy, Don, Jeffery, Dawn, Danny

The dinner had just started and things already don't seem to be going well right now. Don remembers that visit he had in coconut isles. But what he didn't know that Danny was there at the time as well. Jeffery and a couple of other butlers came back with a buffet full of food. This seems to be the only good thing for Don since he's so hungry at the moment.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! Thanks Jeffery. Donovan feel free to eat as much as you want here." Danny said while smiling.

"Uhmm… thanks…" Don responded. Don quickly stuffed his face with a bunch of food in seconds. Luckily everyone didn't seem to care.

"Well, what can I say? That wasn't my most favorite experiences but… yes needless to say I can't stand that big oaf of a gorilla!" Danny said in anger.

"Dad, dad… calm down… what was it that was so bad that Donkey Kong did when he visited you… I mean since you won't let it go for some reason…" Tammy responded.

"Hey, I just want to let my new son in law here, that he shouldn't talk or mention the name Donkey Kong every again! But if you must know… I'll tell you." Danny said. He then explained the whole story that night. It was a beautiful night in coconut isle. Everyone is celebrating the kind hero's rescue of their mayor. An evil old enemy of Donkey Kong, "Lord Fredrik" the leader of his remainder crew members have been captured and sent to prison thanks to Donkey Kong. The Mayor was kind enough to invite the big fella for a party. But for some reason… he ONLY invited Don himself… not the rest of his family that helped along in the adventure. Most of the other people who live in the island had no idea why the others didn't get invited as well.

On another note, Don was introduced by the mayor in front of hundreds of people. They held the party inside a big building near the beach. Everything was fantastic loud music everywhere people throwing beach balls, dancing, and having fun. Everything seemed to be going pretty smoothly until one moment during the party, Don tripped over someone's beach ball. He was holding a glass of soda at the time but he ends up dropping the glass inside an electric generator that shorted out on impact of the glass. The whole generator blew up in flames. It quickly sent the whole room on fire. Everyone evacuated the area before anyone got harmed. When the Mayor saw Don come out along with a few other guests he shouted at him in anger! Don apologized at first, but the mayor was too steamed to even listen to reason. His insults at Don soon made Don get upset. Before he knew it, Don knocked out the mayor with one punch in the eye. That punch also broke his monocle! The whole scene put everyone on edge. They were scared to even get near Don after that. It wasn't long until the party is over, and Don scurried off in an awkward way.

"That night. We went to fix the generator, but it was so burnt out that we needed a new one. Then we checked this morning and the electrician took it out and gave us an old generator we could use for now. But that old thing could barely work the first floor out of the 5 floors we have! Not only that but we lost our sales ratings after that! Our ratings plummeted, and we had to start from scratch again. It took us forever to that high mark of ratings for all the merchandise we've sold. All because of that dumb generator crashing and the burnt out office building… we couldn't work again for nearly a month!" Danny explained. Don now feels even more nervous about why Danny is so mad. He decides to keep eating and not respond to the story.

"Oh… Well… isn't that kind of weird for one generator to ruin all of that in three weeks? I mean come on I'm sure you told your company about the situation." Tammy Responded.

"We did actually… But that's not all, we ended up losing all of our presentation work we were supposed to have the week before, we had nothing to present! And we spent nearly half of our fortune investing on it, not to mention all the equipment needed to make said product. All of our work in our computers… GONE!" Danny pointed out in an aggressive tone. When he said that it made Don feel even guiltier about that night.

"So please Donovan, do me a favor and don't hang out with trouble making people like him. It's thanks to that no good trouble making, brute that almost made me lose my job!" Danny said in a serious tone.

Honey please! Calm down. I think Donovan gets it… but the past is the past. Your job is fine now isn't it? You got to stop holding a grudge on a nice person like Donkey Kong." Dawn said in a glad tone.

"Hmm… thanks Mrs. Kong." Don says while smiling.

"Thanks for what?" Dawn asked in confusion. Don was in shock suddenly realizing what who she is talking about.

"Uhmm… Thanks…. For… the... this lovely… dinner! Ha-Ha-Ha! My word, I do believe I must be going to the bathroom now. Uhh Tammy sweet heart! Would you mind showing me where it is?" Don asked in a nervous British accent. Don literally grabs Tammy's arm in a hurry. They leave the room leaving everyone in the room confused about what is going on. Tammy showed Don inside the nearest bathroom they found, which wasn't too far from the dining room.

"Okay honey… Could you please help me figure out a way to get out of this?" Don asked in a nervous tone.

"Hey don't look at me! You're the one who spilled soda in that generator that night." Tammy responded.

"Oh yeah like I was supposed to know that one generator would ruin their whole plans with that presentation they were doing! I mean come on! Isn't there some kind of hard drive or some nerd thing that can save their junk in there if they needed it?" Don asked.

"Don… my dad just said it was burnt in a fire! Hard drives are not fire proof! Tammy responded.

"How am I supposed to know?! I'm not a computer geek! ARRGH! Look, this is going anywhere just turning on each other… Tammy this date isn't going to work out if your dad is going to talk about the real me like that. I felt guilty enough back then but…" Don responded. He then gets cut off by Tammy for a moment.

"No baby, it's okay! We can just simply spend the rest of the night changing the subject! It's just one night! I mean come on, you've been stuffing your face with food earlier. My mom was pretty observant when she saw you eat with the right silverware. And if that doesn't work we can simply just make fun of every little thing about the real you. As long as it gets my dad to shut up, and like the fake you! " Tammy explained. Don then had second thoughts about the idea.

"Look Tammy you know I don't like pretending to be something I'm not… Even though I'm liking the idea of having a normal name like Donovan… I got to tell them. Besides, I'm pretty sure in the next 5 mins I'll lose my temper and knock out your dad with a punch on his eye…" Don says with guilt.

"So… You want my parents to separate us?!" Tammy responded in a dull tone.

"No… When I tell them, I have plans to steal you away from them. I made a deal with that cab driver to wait for us for a huge banana coin tip. The second we leave that house he will be ready for us." Don explained.

"… I honestly didn't expect that kind of plan… But it does sound pretty fun! But doesn't my mom like you though? I mean… as weird as it sounds… She can't take her eyes off of you when we sat at the table." Tammy responded. Suddenly Don started sensing something… he immediately looks at the door as if he see's someone behind it.

"Hey… you hear that?" He says acting suspicious. Tammy gets confused as to what Don is getting at.

"I… I think someone is at the door…" Don says with his eyes slightly glowing. He then opens the door. It was Jeffery hanging at the door acting pretty nervous when he opened it. He then put his phone away before Don noticed.

"AHH HA-HA! Don't mind me I'm just looking around making sure things are fine." Jeffery says grinning then he leaves the hallway in a hurry before Don got to say anything. He then closes the door again and talked to Tammy.

"Well, Jeffery is acting sort of strange…" Tammy asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah… A-Anyways… I'm sort of okay with how your mom is acting around me. It's your dad who I'm worried about the most. Look before we I'll humbly thank your mother with a kiss on the cheek. I mean… come on, she almost fainted when I got close to her. Don responded. After that discussion they both left the bathroom, and back to the dining room. Danny felt pretty uneasy when he saw them come back.

"We have returned. Sorry about that… I just couldn't control my bladder is all." Don says while smiling.

"All is well my boy… say uhhm… Donovan… you mind telling me what else you plan to do with my daughter for the night? I hope you won't do anything… hasty…" Danny said in a suspicious tone. Don, and Tammy start to grow a bit nervous. Don begins to sweat on his forehead a bit.

"*Clears throat* Uhmm… W-Wha-what do you mean by that sir?" Don responded.

"I should be asking you that same question…" Danny asked. Tammy asked what her father is doing. Then Don without noticing, starts wiping out the sweat from his fore head by using his tie. Then Danny noticed the design on the tie.

"Th-That tie!" He says in shock. Dawn sees it in shock as well, and is growing quite nervous herself. She almost begins to cry all of a sudden. Jeffery even grows nervous himself knowing his master is about to blow up yet again.

"Huh? You like it? It's custom made just for this special night sir!" Don responded.

"Oh Really?! Donkey Kong?!" Danny says in anger.

"DON! Your tie!" Tammy says face palming herself. Don takes a look at the tie, and realizes it's the same tie with his DK logo on he normally wears every day. He thought this whole time it's the custom made tie with a special star design Dixie bought for him just for this date.

"Uhmm… uhh duhh… Th-That's poppy cock! My name is Donovan Kong!" He responded in a nervous tone. Danny gets very angry by the fact Don is still holding up this act.

"Look you muscle bound doofus, I thought it was clear that you weren't allowed back in this island. But to think out of ALL the creatures that want to take MY daughter away from me… it had to be YOU! You disgust me, Get your fat behind out of my house now!" Danny says in an aggressive. The insults Danny gave Don suddenly put Don on edge. He grew angrier by every minute.

"Hey! Don't you go tell me where to go, and calling me fat! I mean look at you, Have you even looked at the mirror lately?! I think I could sign you up for slim fest back in my island." Don responded.

"Oh is that right?!" Danny said in anger. Both me started auguring almost at the point where they are about to fight each other. After about a minute or two Jeffery couldn't stop laughing at the insults Don is giving Danny. Dawn and Tammy couldn't take much more of this anymore longer.

"Fine then! Since annoying kids like you won't listen to reason I'll have to teach you a lesson the hard way!" Danny responded.

"Hee hee… You think an old man like you can take on a tall young man like me? Ha! I could squish you like a pancake considering how much taller I am than you." Don responded.

"Shut up, and fight me already. I can't stand loud mouths like you…" Danny responded. As Don got ready to fight both ladies got between them to make them stop.

"Daniel Regal Kong! Stop this at once!" Dawn says trying to get a hold of him.

"What are you doing!? Can't you see he's the enemy?!" Danny responded.

"NO! The only enemy in here is you dad!" Tammy responded. Once she said that, it suddenly put him in huge shock. Tammy then gave a well thought out speech about the how much she loves Don. She mentions all the fun times they both had, and how special she means to him. She also explained how annoyed she felt when almost all of her dates didn't go so well in the past few years. She made it perfectly clear that she only moved out because of that reason as well. Needless to say Tammy can't stand the idea of being separated with the "Perfect" boyfriend like Donkey Kong. So whether they like it or not. She will continue dating him.

Of course Danny brought up the accident Don did to the generator last year. Jeffery suddenly jumps in on the argument, and pointed out how Danny needs to stop acting like a baby, and get over that dumb job of his. Especially when Danny doesn't work in the office anymore and got a special job as being an executive for the mayor of coconut isles. Jeffery honestly likes Don, and persuades Danny that he shouldn't be so rude against Don for a stupid mistake he made a year ago. This made Danny completely silent about the whole thing.

"… Is there any ways I could change your mind?" Danny asked.

"Dad! Come on now…" Tammy responded. Dawn started crying now and slaps Danny on the face!

"OH! DANIEL STOP BULLYING OUR DAUGHTER'S GUESTs FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" Dawn says hysterically. Both Don, and Tammy grow confused as to why she is acting so weird. Then Jeffery explained the whole story about why Dawn feels so guilty about this whole thing. When Tammy was younger. Danny had an idea that would help Tammy grow some self-esteem. They wanted Tammy to stand up for herself even against her parents since she was normally a very shy and quite person. He had the idea of forcing to break up all of Tammy's dates, so hopefully when they go too far she can stand up to them… but she never did it. It wasn't his best idea since tammy normally cried when her dates break up with her. Dawn even hated that idea, but she went with it anyways for whatever the reason. But seeing how Tammy finally stood up for Don and herself it made Danny pretty proud of her. But at the same time still upset because it's Don who she is standing up for. Dawn sincerely apologized for everything she did with Danny, and forcefully made Danny apologize as well.

Of course… Tammy was not happy about this at all. Instead of accepting their apology she left the dining room in a grumpy matter.

"I can't believe you did that! UHHG! I can't even talk to you!" Tammy says as she left.

"Honey. UHG! This is all your fault Daniel!" Dawn says as she goes after Tammy.

"Oh, she'll over it! The plan worked right?" Danny says as he goes after Tammy. After that scene, Don and Jeffery had a conversation of their own.

"Well then… that was a rather interesting talk with Tammy's parents' ehh Donkey Kong?" Jeffery pointed out.

"Yeah… Hee hee… Uhmm… you can me Don if you'd like." Don pointed out.

"Alright then Don…" Jeffery said.

"And anyways… I'm sorry I made a big mess of things tonight… I was just hoping that this "Donovan" act would actually work but thanks to this stupid tie it didn't…" Don responded.

"Uhmm about that sir… the tie wasn't the ONLY thing that gave you away." Jeffery says as he pointed out that Danny sent him to the bathroom both Don, and Tammy were in having the conversation. He was supposed to hang outside making sure that this Donovan character isn't pulling some kind of trick or something. So Jeffery was commanded to record their conversation on Danny's phone. He had no choice, it was either do that or get fired. He bought the phone back once Don suddenly opened the door. Jeffery got most of the conversation on the phone.

"You got to be kidding me…" Don responded in a dull tone.

"Yeah well… my master does things you wouldn't believe. What's done is done I always say…" Jeffery responded.

"Yeah… Well… I guess we shouldn't let all this food go to waste…" Don says as he sat back down at the table.

"You're still going to eat? You've ate a lot when you were listening to that annoying story Danny tells a lot." Jeffery asked in shock.

"Hee hee… You'd be surprised how much I can eat. I didn't get these muscles just from exercise alone. Plus I don't have to be the only one eating the rest of this. Come eat with me Jeffery, and the rest of your co-workers!" Don says happily. The very idea put Jeffery in shock again.

"Oh well… I couldn't possibly… I mean the food is only for you and those three who just left." Jeffery says grinning a bit thinking that it's a wonderful idea.

"No, no… I insist! Go get you're other co-workers so we can start this night off right Hee hee!" Don says while smiling.

"Oh my word… W-why in the world would everyone in this bloody island hate you so much?! I'll be right back!" Jeffery says

At that point Don spent the rest of the night with Jeffery and several of his co-workers. They absolutely love Don for the generous offer, and spent the night sharing stories, and laughing with one another. Tammy and her parents were too busy trying to talk to Tammy, who I still pretty steamed at them for what they did.


	7. Chapter 7: The Amazing Surprise

The Kong Adventures chapter 7: The Amazing news!

Starring: Don, Tammy, Funky, Diddy

After a very eventful night meeting Tammy's Parents Don, and Tammy are still able to date each other now knowing that their "evil ways" was just a scam. The only problem is however… Tammy's father hates everything about Don. None of them know how long their hatred will last, but only time will tell when they can actually treat each other like family.

The next morning the two couple wakes up early, her phone kept on ringing waking both her, and Don up. She is acting a lot more cheerful than she usually is this morning however. Don for some reason doesn't want to let go of her. She quietly tells him that she has to go to work.

"You really have to go so soon? Stay a while longer please?" Don asked in a sad tone. Even though he's not really sad.

"I wish I could, but I got to go. Anyways, that was a very special night after that dinner though." Tammy says while giggling, and kissing Don again.

"…. Do you REEEEEEAALLY have to go?!" Don asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes! Now stop whining. I'll come back tomorrow, and we can discuss our plans about me moving okay? I mean if you want, you can visit me at work to say hi, but no distracting me!" Tammy explained. Don nods his head yes while yawning. After about a few minutes of getting their cloths on, (Yes, Don wears cloths mostly just underwear and sweat pants) they left Don's room, and waved good bye to each other.

As she left Don gets prepped up to start him morning jog. He normally does this with funky, but not this early, plus Funky is not awake yet. He rushes to his room waking him up in excitement. Don literally jumps onto Funky, and jumps on the bed with him on it still. Funky of course wakes up all annoyed and confused as to why Don is awake so early again.

"Morning partner! WAKE UP! It's time for our jog!" Don says while smiling. Funky looks at him with a glare, but at the same time notices how Don is "Glowing" in happiness. He didn't pay him much attention though.

"Bro… what the hell are you doing? You scared the crap out of me…" Funky says in an annoyed tone, and trying to get Don off of him.

"Oh come on bro, you know we do our morning jogs today!" Don responded.

"Well yeah, but… its 7:24 in the morning." Funky responded looking at his phone.

"And your point is? There is no such thing as working out too early little bro!" Don responded while winking at Funky.

"Grrr… spoken like a true personal trainer… *Groans* Fine! I'll play along with this little game of yours… again…" Funky says slowly getting up from the bed.

"Woo! Sweet! Alright, get ready now I'm gunna brush my teeth, and I'll meet you downstairs.

At that point those two got themselves ready to go out jogging. For about 15 mins now Funky is already tired, and can barely keep up with Don. Being woken up early before schedule made him completely out of it. He finally caught up to Don who is waiting impatiently for him. He started to ask why he is a lot more energetic than he usually is today.

Meanwhile Tammy just checked in at All Star food court where she feels extra energetic today. As she got her shift ready she started day dreaming of all the things she, and Don did last night. She started picking up some dirty dishes while she was day dreaming. The longer she did that, the more she's wanted to see Don again. Suddenly Tammy ran into her boss without noticing! She dropped the plates from the impact, and got all kinds of food gunk on their clothes. The scene brought the attention to all nearby co-workers and customers.

"Oh! Mrs. Dresky! I… I uhmm… I'm so sorry let me clean that up." Tammy says acting pretty jumpy.

"No no… that's just fine. Uhmm… you feeling okay today? You seem… extra perky." She asked feeling a bit curious.

"Who me? No! I'm just a normal person doing normal things is all. Ha-ha-ha!" Tammy says bursting with energy.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your boyfriend again, would it? Which by the way how did that date go with your crazy parents last night?" She asked all of a sudden. As they clean themselves off they both had a friendly discussion over the date last night. Believe it or not Tammy, and her boss are actually good friends, especially since she is the girlfriend of the one gorilla who is the protector of this island. Of course said conversation led to another subject as to what they did last night.

"So yeah that's what happened. At this point I'm just glad I FINALLY got to yell at my parents without it turning into a sudden screaming match. I love them a lot, but my god they can be a piece of work." Tammy explained.

"Ha-ha! Yeah my parents are a lot to handle when they watch the football games… But I'm glad you both are able to date each other again. I bet that's the main reason why you're so happy today?" Mrs. Dresky responded.

"Well… there is more… see… uhhg! I don't know if I should tell you! You're my boss anyways." Tammy says feeling a bit nervous.

"Don't worry about that, we're good friends here! Just tell me, I won't think any different of you." Mrs. Dresky said sincerely. They both bought the plates back into the kitchen, then rushed into the office so they could talk in private.

"Okay, so after we left… and we made it back to Don's house… I felt like sleeping over with him again. I still felt pretty upset about what my parents did. But we ended up doing something more than just talk, and hangout like we normally do… so we…" Tammy explained as she got the good part. Meanwhile Don, and Funky ended up on the same subject of the conversation Tammy, and her boss were talking about. They were jogging along as they were talking however.

"Whoa! Good on ya! *Pant* I should have known why you've been acting *Pant* so crazy again. Uhhm… *Pant* not to mention that uhh… *Pant* thumping I kept hearing in the back ground *pant* when I was trying to sleep…" Funky says feeling a bit annoyed, likewise catching his breath during the jog. He is at the same time proud of Don. Meanwhile Don can't stop blushing since he bought it up

"Yeah, hee hee… *pant* Uhhmmm I'm actually glad that we did it though… *Pant* I've honestly been waiting *Pant* for about a few months now, *Pant* but DAMN that was worth the wait!" Don responded while smiling.

"Man… *Pant* makes me want to have a girlfriend now." Funky said while smiling.

"Well, why don't ya? *Pant* You're better at this stuff than I am." Don says feeling curious. Funky suddenly gets nervous, and wanted to change the subject again.

"Ehh… Don't worry about it… *Pant* it's nothing serious…" Funky says trying to ignore Don.

"Oh come on! We're both brothers! And it's just you and me here *Pant* nobody will know." Don says trying to get Funky to talk.

"Oh sorry I can't hear you! I'm listening to music and running away now. *Pant* *Pant* *Pant*" Funky says suddenly turning up the music on his ePhone, and running away from Don.

"Hey! Don't you run away from me! *Pant* Tell your big brother what's wrong! *Growls*" Don says racing after Funky. Both men spent the next few minutes racing each other to seaside plaza. Meanwhile back at the food court. Tammy told her boss everything that happened with her, and Don last night as well. She took it pretty well, and made Tammy feel comfortable with the subject at hand. Unfortunately though the conversation didn't last too long, since they both had to go back to work. But they did want to plan lunch ahead of time so they can talk more about this.

After, Don and Funky's jog, they made it all the way at seaside to visit Tammy. It is pretty early to visit her since her break isn't for another 2 hours. Funky is insanely tired, and needed a bench to lie on to get his energy back. Don is a bit tired, but not as much as Funky is, who basically can't move at this point. He notices Tammy at the front end setting up the workspace for her co-workers. Of course he gets her attention in a flirty manner. She wanted to talk to him, but she needed to keep working at this point. Don let her know that he'll be in the weight room across the plaza if she needs him.

He picks up Funky who is slowly falling asleep again, and bring him to the weight room. Funky However gets annoyed, and asked Don to put him back down so he can sleep. On his way there he tells Tammy that he'll be in the weight room if she needs him, he'll attempt to wake Funky up again while they are in there. A few minutes later Diddy comes in the food court wondering what to order. He then notices Tammy who is still setting things up. He comes by to have a little chat with her.

They didn't talk much however. Shortly they noticed the T.V. above them showing off a sports news update. This brought the attention of a bunch of sports fans, around the area. The update was about a special Wrestling program in Lakeside isles.

"We interrupt this program, to give you a special announcement. As many of you fans know, the Championship Wrestling Tournament is holding their final platinum division matches this weekend. And I'm pretty sure you all heard the rumors that 2 platinum star athletes "Chuck the Fearless," and "Thunder Hawk" are probably going against each other in their promotion series. Well it just goes to show that, those rumors are true! These two are the last ones standing with no other opponent to go up against! This Friday night September 11th, expect to see the thriller of a life time, with these two buffed out athletes fight each other to advance in their wrestling careers. Tickets are going away fast however, so be sure to jump on it before they are sold out. Who will walk away a winner, and continue their career? And who will walk away a loser, only to catch up next year?" The announcer explained. After that update, everyone around Diddy, and Tammy got somewhat frantic about the news. Even a few of her co-workers started arguing over who is better, who will win, etc.

"Wow… I didn't realize how many people like this sport so much. This should be interesting huh Diddy?" Tammy asked feeling a bit intrigued by the scenery. Diddy however was annoyed by this info.

"Uhhg… great, now I'll have to hide at Cranky's place for a couple of weeks again…" Diddy says while getting annoyed. Tammy is confused as to why he said that however.

After she asked, Diddy explained everything Tammy should know. He began by explaining who the two star athletes mentioned on the news are. Their names are obviously wrestler names. The person "Ralph Live" Is Thunder Hawk. He is the buffed out yellow eagle guy, with a cool looking hair due. He moved to Lakeside when he first started his career there. He moved from a place called "Glitzville" which is in the Mushroom kingdom. He met another guy who is a gorilla, and looks as buff as Ralph is "Chuck the Fearless." He also moved around the same time, Ralph did. His real name is "Chuck Kong." But everyone in Diddy's family calls him "Chunky." It a bit confusing but Tammy understood. They instantly became friends when they first started, and they've been training partners ever since!

They are pretty famous almost worldwide because, ever since they've entered the tournament they never failed their promotion series. People know them pretty well to understand their relationship. Their bond is the same thing like Don, and Funky's. A very close brotherly bond. The fact that these two are fighting each other in a special, and final match like this is making people go head over heels! Most of their fans can't imagine all the pressure, and anxiety they both must be feeling right now.

On another note. Chuck is related to Dixie as well. He's her cousin, and their kind of bond is very close they are basically brother, and sister. Dixie misses chuck very much, and is longing for the day he comes back for his yearly visit. The only issue is however… they never responded to any of their messages/phone calls they should have gotten for the past 2 years! They hardly hear from them anymore. The only time they do hear something about them is mainly pro wrestling related. Chuck hasn't even visited the island again for about 2 years now. If anyone bring up Chuck's name around Dixie, she will break out crying for a while. Then start talking about the same stories about her, and Chuck hanging out. It's sweet but annoying for Diddy since he is the one to hear most of this stuff repeatedly.

But even then, they still support both of them no matter what happens. It would still be nice to hear from them again after a long time of being apart. Not to mention all the personal donations being sent to them for all the work they've done so far. They also have little notes on them asking them how they are doing, and that they should write back. Hopefully those notes will get their attention. After that story, Tammy understood who they are, and is actually surprised that Chuck is related to them.

"Well… I guess it makes sense for them to not respond to your messages… Think about it, like you said before they are star athletes. It's pretty hard to be famous like that, and keeping contact with your true friends, and family." Tammy pointed out.

"I guess… I just hope this match just blows over… I am pretty anxious to see it myself." Diddy said.

"Isn't platinum like super famous for the athletes? I mean how does this tournament/promotion thing work anyways?" Tammy asked in her confusion.

"Well… I could explain that… but I'll wait till this Friday when I head over to Don's place to watch the big show. Besides my betting rival Funky is going to be there, waiting to smack talk to me about this. Just remind me, and we'll explain the whole thing. He knows as much as I do about this thing anyways. So he says heh." Diddy says while smirking.

"Alright… oh, and uhh are you going to order something? You're kind of holding up the line." Tammy says pointing at the line behind Diddy. He looks behind him, and sees the angry people waiting impatiently, also still arguing about Friday night's match. Diddy changes his mind about the order, and decides to order at another stand so the crowd will stop glaring at him for the long wait.

For the rest of the day the gang did their normal routines, and had a very relaxing day. A few days later, Don and Tammy haven't seen each other for most of the week. Obviously as a couple they miss each other a lot. On Thursday afternoon, Tammy needed Don at her apartment, so he can help take out her things when she moves out. She is currently signing her contract for her landlord confirming that she will be moving out within a week or so.

"Alright… Thank you Ms. Kong… It has been a pleasure working with you. You have a good one." Said her land lord.

"Thank you!" Tammy responded. She suddenly becomes a little dizzy, and sits down for a moment. Don comes in just in time as the land lord left her room.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm a bit late. Hey, you feeling okay? You look… out of it…" Don asked feeling a bit worried

"Huh? Oh it's fine I'm just a little sick… For the past day or 2 I've been feeling a bit nauseous…" Tammy says trying to relax." Tammy explained. Don feels her forehead for a moment. But Tammy feels perfectly fine.

"Hmm… you don't feel hot… did you eat something funny?" Don asked.

"Not that I know of… the only thing I'm allergic to is peanuts." Tammy pointed out.

"Hmm… maybe it's just some minor sickness thing… Or maybe… YOU'RE PREGNANT! Hee hee." Don says in a joking manner. He then begins grabbing some of Tammy's stuff, and brings in in the cab outside. Meanwhile Tammy is laughing by the way he said that.

"Ha-ha-ha! Yeah right! Ha-Ha!..." Tammy said while laughing… Then she started giving it some thought, and begins to think how that's a possibility. The very idea of that, put her in an emotional state.

"Babe, you coming? Or do you need to rest a bit?" Don says calling her from outside.

"Uhmm… yeah… yeah I'm fine I'll be right out!" Tammy responded. She then started to think about how she will go at this. It's obvious to her that she'll need to take a pregnancy test. She plans on buying one after things get settled with Don for a moment.


	8. Post Chapter 7: Announcement!

Hello EVERYONE! Sorry for taking such a long time to respond to any Pms you've sent. Been busy for last few months, and I honestly forgot all about this website. Anyways as for my recent story "The Kong Adventures" I haven't really been writing it at all mainly because of my affairs at school with me learning my Free lanced art skills, and also ANIMATING! The semester his fall is coming to a close soon, so I'll be able to do some free time, and hopefully finish it off.

Well… Actually I have one question that's been bothering me A LOT. And I just want your input. On it. Now I don't really care if you're still new and you haven't really read my story at all. But I have been making a couple of Comic formats lately on my twitter. And I feel as though im ready to push on through, and make this written series into a comic FINALLY. However the one thing that is keeping me from doing that is you guys. So over all. I know it's only been 7 chapters and I stopped in a sort of awkward spot but. How do you guys honestly think about this series entirely? Does it make you cringe? Does it make you laugh, could it be better, Give me your honest opinion I won't take any offense I just need the truth on what you think this series I wrote is like.


End file.
